Danny's Days
by AnimationNut
Summary: Response to the Hundred One Shots challenge! RxR please! WOO-HOO! IT IS COMPLETE! :D Edit: I re-did Chapter 67 because I didn't like my original. Wasn't my style. I only own the plots of each one-shot, any OC's and that's it.
1. Index

**Ok, I have decided to do the hundred-one shot challenge... no idea how this will turn out. Might take a while, but here we goooooooooooo!**

1. Remember  
2. Lies  
3. Justice  
4. Look Out  
5. Apology  
6. Sickness  
7. Sunshine  
8. Guardian Angel  
9. Math  
10. Heartbeat  
11. Technology  
12. Job  
13. Endings  
14. Spots and Dots  
15. Animal  
16. Music  
17. Weapons  
18. Ghost  
19. Quick Enough  
20. Don't Let Go  
21. Patience  
22. Flames  
23. Lucky Shot  
24. The World Turned Upside Down  
25. A Grand Adventure  
26. Party  
27. Thoughts  
28. Rules  
29. Last Laughs  
30. Chills  
31. Stuck  
32. Bored  
33. Movies  
34. Limbo  
35. Dance with Me  
36. Superstar  
37. Compromise  
38. Save Me  
39. Fury  
40. Changes  
41. Worthless  
42. Fame and Fortune  
43. Fountain  
44. Piece of My Mind  
45. Star Struck  
46. Runaway  
47. Fruit Loop  
48. Thrill  
49. Wishes  
50. Never  
51. Eclipse  
52. Discoveries  
53. Challenges  
54. Freefall  
55. Oops  
56. Name Calling  
57. Failure  
58. Tag  
59. Present  
60. Emotion  
61. Unexpected  
62. Only Human  
63. Explosion  
64. Trial and Error  
65. Holiday  
66. Visit  
67. Inventions  
68. Haunt  
69. Mixed Signals  
70. Life  
71. Homework  
72. Seasons  
73. Clueless  
74. Tips and Tricks  
75. Surprises  
76. Destroy  
77. Attention  
78. Practice Makes Perfect  
79. Graduation  
80. Fake  
81. Stop  
82. Outcast  
83. Hide  
84. The Key  
85. Stress  
86. Only Fair  
87. Spirit  
88. Guilty  
89. Damage  
90. Manners  
91. Transformation  
92. Forget  
93. Pet  
94. Outcast  
95. Space  
96. Opportunity  
97. Dessert  
98. Breaking Point  
99. Simple Advice  
100. Hunger


	2. Remember

**Disclaimer: IDNODP**

**Remember**

Danny shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked through the woods. Sam and Tucker were on vacation, leaving him to amuse himself. He came upon a clearing in the woods, and blinked in surprise. It was a grassy clearing with a creek running straight through, lined with rocks. He grinned. Danny hadn't been here in a while...

-Flashback-

_6-year old Danny, Sam and Tucker sat on the damp rocks, bored._

"_Wanna catch bullfrogs?" Tucker asked._

"_No! That's mean!" Sam said, glaring at Tucker._

"_Why? Are you in love with frogs? You wanna kiss them? Frog lover!" Tucker taunted._

"_Tucker, you should stop." Young Danny warned._

"_What's she gonna do? T-AAGH!"_

_Sam had shoved Tucker into the creek, and was now pinning him down. _

"_Say sorry!" Sam ordered, pushing Tucker's head under water for a few seconds and pulling it back up._

"_Ok! Ok! Sorry." Tucker said, coughing._

_Sam climbed off Tucker and helped him up. "That's better."_

_Tucker scowled at Danny, who was rolling around on the grass, clutching his stomach. "Thanks alot, Danny!"_

_Danny grinned up at him. "I told you to stop..."_

-End of Flashback-

Danny smiled softly as he turned around and headed home. Indeed, he thought. Some things are worth remembering...

**One down! How am I doing so far?**


	3. Lies

**I shall never own Danny Phantom or Kool-Aid. But I do own the glass I am drinking the Kool-Aid from :D**

**Lies**

Jazz stormed into Danny's room, face red with rage. "How could you!" she cried.

Danny glanced up from his computer, surprised. "How could I what?"

"Don't play dumb! I know it was you! You spilt Kool-Aid on my Bearburt!" Jazz held up a sopping wet teddy bear, dripping grape Kool-Aid.

Danny felt a flash of panic. "It wasn't me."

"Don't lie to me!" Jazz shrieked, whipping the Fenton Truth Teller (FTT).

Danny frowned. Crap.

Jazz glared at him. Raising the FTT, she asked, "Did you spill Kool-Aid on my Bearburt?"

Danny sweated, eyeing the FTT nervously. "No."

_It was an accident! I-I was just going to borrow her laptop when I tripped and the Kool-Aid flew outta my hand!_

Danny winced. Jazz pointed a threatening figure at him. "Liar!" she shouted.

Danny clutched his stomach as Jazz force-fed him dry toast.

"Next time, you'll stay out of my room and away from MY BEARBURT!"

Danny moaned. He would NEVER lie or mess with Jazz ever again.


	4. Justice

**IDNODP. Nor do I own Jello, or gummy worms. **

**Justice**

Mr. Lancer held his head in hands, trying not to laugh. Sam had stormed up to his desk, demanding that Tucker get a week's detention. Tucker had run up, protesting and saying Sam should get a week's detention.

When Lancer calmed himself down, he lifted his eyes to meet Sam's angry violet ones, and Tuckers defending green ones.

"Let me get this straight. You want Mr. Foley to receive a week's detention for stealing your gummy worms?"

"Bats." Sam corrected. "And he stole them straight from my locker.!"

Tucker scowled. "She started it! She stole my PDA. MY PDA!"

Sam glared. "No one steals my gummy bats! Remember what happened to Paul Zierick?"

Tucker took a step back. "Yeah. You pushed him from the top of the slide because he took a bat without asking. Well, YOU TOOK MY PDA!"

Lancer bit back a smile at the techno-geeks wail. "So, you two are telling me you trespassed into each other's territory and stole their belongings?"

They froze.

Lancer nodded. "Thought so. To make it fair, you both get TWO weeks detention."

Sam gasped. "Mr. Lancer-"

Lancer raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Ms. Manson?"

Sam sighed. "Nothing. Come on, Tuck."

Lancer grinned when they left his classroom. That should teach them for putting Jello in his desk drawers and briefcase. Justice is sweet.


	5. Look Out

**Look Out**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked down the halls of Casper High.

"You know, I wish something exciting would happen." Danny whined. "Even fighting Skulker would be more exciting then school."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, ghost activity sure has hit an all-time low."

Tucker glanced up from his PDA. "Look out!" he shouted.

Danny looked up a second too late. A red projectile hurtled into his face, sending him backward.

"Watch it, Fenturd. You almost dented my Frisbee!" Dash shouted.

Sam looked down at him. "It's no Skulker, but was it exciting enough for you?"

Tucker helped Danny up, who was now clutching his nose, which was bleeding heavily.

Danny moaned. "Thanks for the warning."

'Hey, I said look out!" Tucker cried as a scowling Danny made his way to the nurses, but not before a loud 'BEWARE' echoed through the halls.


	6. Apology

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Apology**

"Say it!" Sam demanded, shoving Danny against the lockers.

"Come on, Sam." Danny pleaded. 'Tucker! Stop filming this with your PDA!"

Tucker grinned. "Sorry dude. This is Internet gold."

"Say it." Sam repeated, twisting Danny's arm.

"This is ridiculous! Ow!" Danny slapped the lockers with the palm of his hand as pain shot through him.

Lancer stuck his head out of his classroom to see what the commotion was all about. "Mobey Dick!" H he cried when he saw Sam slamming Danny against the lockers.

"Mr. Lancer!" Danny cried. "Help me!"

"No! Not until you say it!" Sam turned to Mr. Lancer. "I swear we'll be to class on time, sir."

Tucker grinned at the bewildered teacher. "Don't worry, Mr. Lancer. Danny's about to cave, so he won't get hurt."

Lancer shook his head and decided to let them work it out themselves.

Finally, Danny shouted. "Ok! I'm sorry I called you Sammy-kins! I wasn't thinking!"

Sam let go of her grip. "Apology accepted." She said as the three of them walked into Lancer's class, Danny rubbing his sore arm.


	7. Sickness

**Sickness**

Danny moaned, burrowing himself deeper in the covers. His head pounded like a thousand banging hammers, and his nose was as clogged as the toilet when dad had a bean burrito. He glanced outside. The sun was shining brightly, and he could hear the laughter coming from the park. He groaned. Danny wanted to be outside. Not stuck in a dark room that smelt like mildew and old pizza.

Jazz walked in and placed a glass of orange juice on his nightstand. "Tucker and Sam are here. If you're not feeling well, I can tell them to come back later."

"No, its ok." Danny said hoarsely. Tucker and Sam walked in and plopped down on the floor, beside the bed. "You ok?" Sam asked.

"Do I LOOK ok?" Danny scowled.

Sam regarded her pale faced, baggy-eyed friend. "Standard question."

Tucker nodded. "You look like crap, dude."

Danny sighed. "I feel like crap." He coughed. "How was school?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Boring. Lancer gave us homework to give you, but we 'accidently' dropped it down an open sewer drain."

Danny grinned feebly. "Thanks, guys."

Tucker smiled. "No problem, dude. What are friends for?"

No longer feeling crappy or depresses, Danny grinned at his two best friends. To him, the only cure for sickness WAS friends.

**Yeah corny ending. Sorry! The devil made me do it! I swear!**


	8. Sunshine

**Must I say it? Last time I will. I. Do. Not. Own. Danny. Phantom.**

**Sunshine**

The sun shone through the window, the rays of light making her wake.

The sun beat gently, caressing her pale skin as she walked.

The sun warmed even the coldest of hearts that day.

The sun shines across Amity Park, like a warm blanket.

Dazzling light dancing across the water.

Sam shook her fist at the sky. "I HATE sunshine." She gripped.

**-hides- I am aware this sucks. I had absolutely no ideas for sunshine...I'll do better! Ghosts honor!**


	9. Guardian Angel

**Okay I hope this one is better than the last one. **

**Guardian Angel**

Tucker sat on the roof of his building, watching the world below him. Sam and Danny had gone on a date, leaving him alone. He sighed, getting up when he heard his mother calling him.

Tucker gasped in horror when he lost his footing and pitched off the side of the 5-story building. Time seemed to slow down as he fell, the pavement growing closer with each second. He shut his eyes tightly in fear, his death approaching.

Seconds past, and Tucker opened his eyes, to reveal his face just inches away from the cement. Confused he looked up, but the sun blocked his view. He felt himself being lifted up until his shaking feet touched the loose tar and concrete of the roof. Tucker gawked at the sight before him.

A slender girl with waist-length, shining blond hair and a heart-shaped face with fair skin was in front of him. She wore nothing but a pure white dress that just reached her knees, and it shimmered with gold. A diamond chain hung around her neck, and her feet were bare. The most capavaiting feature were her ice blue eyes.

Tucker then noticed she floated 2 -feet of the ground. "Are you a gh-ghost." He stammered.

She smiled. "Not quite. I am Amelia, your Guardian Angel. But you can call me Amy."

Tucker's jaw dropped. "Guardian Angel?"

Amy nodded. "Yup. Whenever your in mortal danger, I'll be there to save you. Of course, with Danny around, you don't need me often."

Tucker frowned. "You didn't save me when that freak future Danny blew me up in an alternet future!"

Amy bit her lip. "Sorry. Clockwork warned me not to interfere."

Tucker smiled. "Wow. My own Guardian Angel. That is so cool!"

Amy giggled. "Glad you think so." The diamonds around her neck glowed. She sighed. "Got to go. Nice to finally meet you Tucker. Remember, whenever your trouble, I'll be there." Then in a flash of white light, she was gone.

Tucker stared at the spot the angel had been seconds before, slightly dumbfounded.

"TUCKER!" his mother hollered up to him.

"COMING!" he called back down. With smile, he headed down to his apartment, eager to tell his friends that he had his own Guardian Angel.


	10. Math

**Math**

"This is an outrage!" Danny shouted, waving his math test in the air. "An F! I demand to know why I got such an unrighteous grade!"

Mr. Lancer sighed. "Because, Daniel. 12x12 does NOT equal 24. You added when you should have multiplied, and vice versa."

Danny pointed to a snickering Sam and Tucker. "They got a C! They passed! They didn't even STUDY! I know, I was with them all weekend! What, do you want me here next year?"

Lancer groaned. "That is the last thing I want, Mr. Fenton."

Danny scowled. "Then why the F? It's not like I plan to become a math teacher or architect or anything like that. Math is useless for me!"

"You're just jealous because I got a D+!" Dash said boastfully.

Lancer smiled. "All right, Mr. Fenton. If you can convince me that math is in fact useless for students in the everyday world who won't become mathematicians, then I'll raise your grade."

Danny thought for a moment. "If I do, will you lower Sam and Tucker's grade?"

Lancer smirked at the howls of protest from the two teens. "No, but I will make them do an essay on the topic of my choice. But if you don't convince me however, you will do the essay AND your grade will stay the same."

"Ok, I'll do it!" Danny dramatically slammed his fist on his desk.

"Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley, see if you can stump him."

Sam looked at Danny. "You need math to divide up a pizza."

'Objection! We wrestle for the slices."

Dash grumbled. "Dork's right. Me and Kwan beat up each other for the pizza."

Lancer nodded. "Ok, Daniel. You're doing good so far."

Tucker frowned. "You need math to cook!"

Danny grinned. "True, but I don't cook! Hah!"

Tucker sighed. "Right. You can't even make toast."

"I HATE TOAST!" Danny shouted.

Lancer bit back a smile. "2 more chances, or Mr. Fenton gets the raise in grade."

Sam tapped her pencil on her desk in thought. "You need math...to tell time! That's an everyday thing!"

"Yes, but I'm always late, so obviously, I CAN'T tell time." Danny said gleefully.

Lancer chuckled at the distraught look on Sam's face. "I can vouch for that."

Tucker bit his lip, deep in thought. "You need math to...to, to make GHOST GEAR!" He said the last part loudly with a huge grin on his face, as if he won the lottery.

"I don't make ghost gear!" Danny countered half-heartedly.

"Liar!" Sam shouted. "Mr. Lancer, force upon him thy essay of DEATH."

Lancer grinned. "Daniel, Samantha's right." Sam winced slightly. "I know for a fact you help your parents create those infernal contraptions. I expect the essay on my desk Friday. The topic: How Math is Useful in Everyday Life."

Danny slumped into his desk, head in hands, and wailed, "NOOOO!"

Sam and Tucker exchanged high-fives in glee. The class laughed at Danny's scowling face.

"Daniel, because you were so determined to get a better grade, you can have a re-test tomorrow at lunch."

Danny sighed. "Thanks Mr. Lancer. But I wish I had asked for that sooner. Now I have to live with THAT."

Lancer followed Danny's gaze to Sam and Tucker, who were victory dancing around the room.

Lancer smiled. "I'm afraid I can't help you with that, Mr. Fenton."


	11. Heartbeat

**Heartbeat**

Danny and Sam sat on the roof of FentonWorks, stargazing.

"Beautiful, huh?" Danny commented, hands behind his head.

"Yeah, the stars are so pretty...and you know how I hate pretty."

Danny grinned. "Of course."

Sam laid her head on his chest.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Sam smiled as she listened to Danny's heartbeat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The sound was so soothing, like a lullaby.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Sam reached for Danny's hand and laid it over her own chest.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Sam grinned up at Danny. Their heartbeats were in synch.

**CORNY ENDING ALERT! CORNY ENDING ALERT! RUN AWAYYY! –runs to panic room-**


	12. Technology

**Technology**

Tucker stood in the middle of the computer lab at school and breathed in deeply.

Ah, technology.

He took a seat at one of the computers and booted it up. Tucker slipped the disc DOOM into the CD drive and putted on his headset. Immediately, his yellow avatar popped to life on the screen.

Ah, technology.

Beeps emitted from the speakers. Tucker guided his avatar through the Forest of Torment. Using a cheat via Internet, he warped Fryer Tuck to the bonus level.

Ah, technology.

Tucker picked his PDA and sent a message to Danny and Sam telling him to meet him in the lab. Now he didn't have to get up and look for them.

Ah, technology.

Tucker jumped up and cheered as he finally got the seventh Silver key to unlock the Ultimate Realm. Suddenly there was a 'zap' sound and the power went out. The colourful screen went black. Tucker hadn't saved the game.

TECHNOLOGY! HOW COULD YOU?


	13. Job

**Job**

Danny forced a smile on his face as a customer walked up.

'Welcome to Nasty Burger. May I take your order?"

The woman studied the menu critically. "i'll have the Medium Burger Meal. No tomatoe."

Danny relayed the order via headset.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. For a pair of sneakers. But they were so cool! His parents refused to give him the money, and Nasty Burger was the only place hiring.

His boss stuck his head out of the office. "Fenton! Do inventory for me, will ya?"

Danny sighed. "yes, sir." He shuffled to the storage room.

"Okay, 30 cases of tomatoes, 30 cases of lettuce, 50 pounds of beef, 2-AAGH!"

The Box Ghost popped up in front of Danny, causing him to topple backward and smack his head of the cold concrete floor. "I am the Box Ghost. Beware!"

Danny scowled, rubbing his sore head. "You little pest!" he yelled as he transformed into Phantom. He fired a green ecto-blast at the ghost, sending him crashing into the crates.

"Now, do-UGH!" Danny wiped the red sticky tomatoe juice off his face and fired blast ofter blast at the obnoxious ghost until he finally found the thermous, Danny felt great glee sucking the ghost in.

Phantom became Fenton again, and he looked around the room in horror as his boss opened the door.

"How's invent-AAGH!" His boss gawked at the condition of the room. Raw beef splattered against the walls, the juice sliding into the cracks in the floor. Tomatoes, lettuce and onions covered the concrete. Mustard, relish, ketchup and mayo dripped from the ceiling.

"FENTON! YOUR FIRED!" His red faced ex-boss screamed.

Danny fled from the building. So much for those sneakers, he thought glumly.


	14. Endings

**Endings**

Sam scowled as she watched Danny nervously try and ask Paulina to the dance. What's so great about the airhead, anyway? There was no depth to her at all.

"Heads up!" somebody hollered. Sam glanced up as a football sailed across the cafeteria and nailed Paulina right in the face, causing the spaghetti she was carrying slide down her tray and stain her top.

Paulina screamed in Spanish, and a flustered Danny speed-walked back to his table. Sam grinned as Star and Dash helped Paulina to the nurse's office, Paulina's right eye growing black.

Danny sat beside Sam and sighed. "So much for that." He eyed Sam. "You want to go to the dance. As friends, I mean."

Sam grinned. Maybe happy endings weren't so bad after all...


	15. Spots and Dots

**Spots and Dots**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker crouched in the bushes beside Vlad's manor.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"Ready." Tucker and Sam replied.

Danny picked up the pack of markers and phased them inside.

-next morning-

Vlad stetched as he got out of bed. He went into the bathroom and scrubbed his teeth. When he lifted his head up from the sink, he gasped. The mirror was covered in red spots! Vlad rubbed his eyes and went into the kitchen.

"Cheese logs!" Vlad shouted as he stared in horror at his orange polka-dot kitchen. He backed up into the living room, panicking. He wasn't crazy...no. He was perfectly...SANE.

"Maybe some TV will-OH SUGAR BISCUITS!" Vlad cried when he came upon a pink dot covered plasma TV.

Screaming, he ran outside, still in his pj's and bunny slippers. He dove inside his car...only to discover a multi-coloured spot-cpvered windshield. And a note?

Vlad opened it.

_Surprise, Froot Loop!_

_Happy Spot and Dot Day!_

_Danny, Sam and Tucker._

"CURSE YOU DANIEL!"


	16. Animal

**Animal**

Danny stood in the middle of the park, watching Cujo yapp happily, running circles around Danny's feet. He was determined to teach the ghostly pup a trick.

"Sit!" Danny ordered. Cujo just wagged his tail.

Danny frowned. "Come on, that was an easy one. Ok, uh...shake!"

Cujo yapped.

Danny scratched his head. "Um..." He was cut off when Skulker shot an ecto-net at him, pinning him to the ground. Skulker held a green blade up to his neck.

"I got you now, whelp! Your little mutt can't help out of this!"

Danny smirked. "Actually Skulker, my 'mutt' knows one trick that's gonna kick your butt. Cujo! Attack!"

The little puppy grew into the large green beast, baring his teeth and growling at the now terrified Skulker.

"Good dog! Heel! Heel! HEEL!"

Cujo picked Skulker up with his mouth and shook him around so hard his mechanisms vibrated. Skulker found himself being thrown up in the air and was surrounded by a blue light. Danny had managed to struggle out of the net and retrieve the Fenton Thermos from his backpack. Cujo returned to normal size and pounced on Danny, slobbering over his face.

Danny laughed. "You know, Cujo? I think that's the best trick I've ever seen."


	17. Music

**Music**

_Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!  
It was, it was September,  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks, you didn't call..._

Your life goes on without me,  
My life, a losing game,  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
You will remember my name...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
Your wall, now perishing,  
Like bad dreams in cold December,  
Nothing, but ashes remain...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
Yeah! You will remember my name!

Ember sighed as she listened to the music that swelled from the speakers of her boom box. The pain was still so real...she winced at the memory of the flames licking her skin, smell of burnt flesh making her sick. She shook her head crossed her legs as she tapped her pen against her knee, trying to come up with a song that didn't make her heart want to shatter in a million pieces...if she had a heart, that is. Ember glanced up from her notebook as Skulker stomped toward her.

"Sheesh. What happened to you?" Skulker glared down at her.

"The whelp sicced his mutt on me! Wait till I get my hands on him..." Skulker shook his head, trying to get the drool out of his ears.

Ember smirked. "IF you get your hands on him."

Skulker scowled. "Your support is overwhelming."

Ember shrugged. "That's the truth, baby pop. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a song idea, wouldja?"

Skulker raised an eyebrow. "The great musician can't think up a song idea? How sad."

Ember rolled her eyes. "I have a one hit wonder to prove I was a top musician. What do have? The Ghostboy's pelt? Oh, sorry. Ya don't, Oh Great Hunter of the Ghost Zone."

Skulker looked down at her. "You asked for it."

Skulker grabbed Ember's arm and yanked her into his own. He held her close as Ember struggled.

"Ew! Let go! Drool! It's in my hair! It's in my HAIR! Gross! Skulker I'm gonna kill you! Skulker!"

Skulker grinned as Ember frantically tried to get out of his slobbery iron grip. He tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. Ember's blue ponytail flared and she relaxed. That is until Skulker said, "NOW who's the drool covered loser?" and flew off laughing.

Ember wiped her face with a disgusted scowl. He was SO dead later. She eyed her song book for a moment before smiling. Maybe not ALL songs had to be about heartbreak. She was feeling pretty good as she strummed her beloved guitar and sang.


	18. Weapons

**Weapons**

Skulker had cleared the drool out of his armour, and was now planning his move of revenge to the ghost brat. He stood in his weapon room, carefully studying each fire arm.

"This missile launcher ought to cut the whelp down to size." Skulker said with a confident grin.

Skulker made his way to Amity Park, and became frustrated when the Danny was nowhere to be found. Suddenly he found himself neck-deep in garbage. The brat had shot him in the dumpster!

Phantom grinned down at him. "Aw, back so soon?" He ducked an ecto-blast. "I missed you too!"

Skulker flew out of the dumpster. "Don't be so cocky, whelp. I have a new toy I'd like to try out."

Danny gasped. "Oh! Can I play too?"

Skulker blasted the missile launcher and Danny fell to the ground...laughing his head off.

Skulker gaped at the bubbles that spurted from the nozzle of his weapon. "How-who-what...EMBER!" Skulker roared.

Ember poked her head out of the alley.

"Aw, look! The Great Ghost Hunter is having a little play date!" Ember crooned. "Revenge is sweet!" Laughing, she darted off.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Skulker took off after Ember, leaving a hysterical Danny rolling around on the grass.


	19. Ghost

**Ding-Dong-Ghost is my OC. Rules are simple. You ring a doorbell, and throw a pie in the ghost's face and scream DING-DONG-GHOST :D**

**Ghost**

Danny, Sam and Tucker were in the Ghost Zone. Sam and Tucker were in the Spectre Speeder (SS) with Danny Phantom flying beside them.

"This is gonna be fun!" Sam said.

"Yeah. I love playing Ding-Dong-Ghost!" Tucker said happily.

Danny grinned. "As long as they don't kill us while we're at it."

Their first stop was Skulker's Island. Danny went invisible as Skulker opened the door. "Wha-" Skulker's cries were muffled by a concanut cream pie slamming into his face.

"DING-DONG-GHOST!" Sam and Tucker shouted from the safety of the SS.

Danny giggled as they flew to the next victum's house.

"I am the Box Ghost, be-" A banana cream pie cut off the rest of his sentence.

"DING-DONG-GHOST!"

Sam grinned as she handed Danny another pie from the stack kept in the back of the SS. "I can't wait to see Technus' face!"

Danny flew up to the door and knocked.

"I am Technus, Master of all Technology, who DARES interrupt me?" The reply was an apple pie in the face.

"DING-DONG-GHOST!"

"I dare to interrupt." Danny said with a laugh as he flew off.

Tucker waved his PDA in the air. "This is SO going on the Internet!"

Sam handed Danny another pie. "Ember is so next."

The rest of the day consisted of threats and curses from Johnny 13, Kitty, Spectra, Walker, and Youngblood. Danny's sides hurt from laughing so hard, and Sam nearly crashed the SS when Youngblood got hit with a lemon merang pie and freaked out, screaming, 'It's in my eyes! It's in my EYES! I'M BLIND!'.

The three were about to depart from the Ghost Zone when Danny shrieked in horror. The targets of the days ding-dong-ghost game were tossing their projectiles in the air menacingly.

"We really wanted to blast you, but we decided to totrture you." Ember said with a grin as the group of ghosts threw...TOAST.

"AGH! IT BURNS! THE CRUSTY WHEATNESS IS DEATH! AGH!" Danny screamed got pelted by the overcooked whole-wheat bread.

From the safety of the SS, Sam and Tucker cheered. "DING-DONG-GHOST!"

**Aw, poor Danny D: He's going to become an Internet sensation...YIPPIE!**


	20. Quick Enough

**Quick Enough**

Sam sat on the couch in the living room at FentonWorks. Sam crossed her arms and slouched down with a scowl. Her leg was propped up on the coffee table, and Danny's parents hhad made sure she was comfortable before leaving.

Tucker and Danny had steered clear, helping Sam when she needed something. Sam felt bad, but she was in the WORST mood. She had broken her leg falling off the ropes in gym class. Ms. Testlaff had helped her to the nurse's office, and Mr. Lancer had insisted on accomping her to the hospital. Sam was grateful, and made a mental note to get him black roses as a thank you.

Tucker and Danny eyed her warily, as if she'd explode any second.

"Tucker!" Sam snapped. "Get me a glass of water would you? And hurry!"

Tucker sprang up and ran into the kitchen. Sam looked at Danny, who was nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

5 minutes past, and Sam's patience was wearing thin. "Tucker!" No answer. "TUCKER!" Silence.

"TUCKER, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!" Sam screamed. Danny winced.

"He's probably downstairs. Mom had made-" He stopped when he saw Sam's glare.

"TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKER! HURRY UUUUUUUUP!"

Tucker running in with Sam's water.

"Sorry!"

What happened next was what Tucker called a PDA moment. He tripped over the rug, the glass went flying through the air, and splashed all over Sam.

Danny smirked at the soaking and fuming Sam. "That quick enough for ya?"


	21. Don't Let Go

**I own my OC, Amy. But nothing else.**

**Don't Let Go**

Tucker hung from the roof of Casper High, feeling a sense of déjà vu. The students and faculty had gathered outside when they heard his scream. Danny's parents, who were there for a ghost drill demo, had their arms around their son as they stared horrified at Tucker. The only reason Danny hadn't gone ghost was because Tucker had given him a warning glance.

"Tucker, sweetie? Hang on ok? The firemen will be here soon. Don't let go!" Mrs. Fenton said, the fear evident in her voice.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Fenton! I'll be fine."

"Mr. Foley, how and WHY on earth did you get up there?" Mr. Lancer called. Tucker knew he was just trying to make small talk, but there was worry in his voice.

"Well, this stupid bird snatched my PDA and dropped it here sir. So I climbed up that tree to come and get it, but I lost my footing when I jumped."

Mr. Lancer shook his head. Only Tucker would do something so dangerous as to climb a roof. He and his friends worried him sometimes.

Sam stared in fear at her best friend hanging for dear life. ``Don`t let go, Tuck!``

``I`ll tr-AAGH!`` Tucker gave a surprised yelp when his left hand lost its grip.

``Dork, don`t let go or I swear...`` Dash snapped.

Tucker blinked. Was Dash worried about his safety? He stared nervously as his right hand began to slip.

"Don't let go!" Danny cried.

Tucker shrieked as he lost his grip. Suddenly, a hand popped out of nowhere and seized his hand and pulled him up.

Tucker grinned at his Guardian Angel. "Amy!"

His angel smiled. "Hi, Tucker. Does this seem familiar to you?"

"GHOST!" Mr. Fenton shouted, whipping out his ecto-gun.

"Wait!" Tucker shouted, jumping in front of Amy. "She's not a ghost! She's my Guardian Angel."

The crowd gaped at the glowing angel. Danny stared in utter shock. "I thought you made her up!" Sam nodded in shocked agreement.

Tucker smiled proudly. "Nope. She's real. Everyone, this is Amelia."

Amy smiled. "Hey, everyone."

Tucker retrieved his PDA and looked at Amy. "Can you fly me down? I really don't feel like climbing."

Amy grinned. "Sure." She picked up Tucker and flew him down to Danny and Sam. They hugged him, relieved.

Sam then leaned over and hugged Amy. "Thanks for saving Tucker."

Danny did the same. "Yeah. It's really nice to know that Tucker has someone looking out for him."

Amy smiled. "Thanks. It means alot coming from you guys."

"Why didn't you save him sooner?" Sam asked.

Amy laughed. "I like the suspense." The diamonds glowed. "Ugh. Got to go. Nice meeting all of you."

She waved to the stunned crowd. "Tucker? No more roofs for you, got it?"

Tucker laughed. "Sure thing."

In a flash of white light, she was gone. Tucker turned to his friends with a grin. "See, if I hadn't let go, this wouldn't have happened."


	22. Patience

**Spyro the Dragon is EVIL! Oh and I do not own him.**

**Patience**

Danny scowled at the TV screen. Stupid purple dragon. Stupid 5th level. He had been trying for 2 hours to get past it to no avail. He shouted curse words as the red letters of game over flashed across the screen for the 15th time. Tucker could do it in one shot. Why couldn't he?

"Stupid game!" Danny snapped, throwing the controller onto the ground hard. His hand glowed green and Danny fired an ecto-blast at the plasma screen. He stared at the shattered glass and smoking system before dropping to his knees.

"NOOOO!" Danny wailed. His parents were going to KILL him.

Jazz leaned against the doorjamb and whistled softly.

"See, if you had even a LICK of patience, this wouldn't happen."


	23. Flames

**I'm not really sure if this fits the theme...but I hope so. Enjooy! :D**

**Flames**

"Mr. Lancer! Paulina flamed me!"

Mr. Lancer spewed dark coffee over his desk when Sam stormed up to him. "Excuse me?"

Sam pointed an accusing figure at Paulina, who was glaring at her. "She flamed me!"

"Ms. Sanchez! Is this true!" Lancer said angrily. Paulina blinked in confusion.

"I was just kidding!"

Sam leaned forward. "Um, a flame is an insult to someone's written work."

Lancer felt his face turn red. "Oh. Well, Paulina, Samantha's poems is her business. Insults are not necessary. If you insult Samantha again, you will be punished."

Paulina scowled, but nodded.

Sam grinned. "Don't worry, Mr. Lancer. The first time I told my mom I got 'flamed', she fainted."


	24. Lucky Shot

**Lucky Shot**

Kwan stood with his arms crossed. "Dude, there is no way you're making that shot."

Dash stood, his back to the basketball net, at half court. "Sure I can! A Backward Half toss is a snap."

Kwan smirked when the ball fell three feet from the net. "Air ball."

Dash scowled. "Okay, smart guy. Let's see you make that shot."

Kwan lined himself up and took the shot. Dash's jaw dropped when the ball swished neatly through the net.

Kwan grinned. "A snap."

"Luck shot." Dash gripped as he stalked off the court.

**OOOOOOOOOO! Dash got SERVED! :)**


	25. The World Turned Upside Down

**The World Turned Upside Down**

"You seriously aren't shocked by anything?" Danny asked.

Sam smiled smugly. "Nothing."

Danny thought for a moment. "I don't believe it."

"You better believe it. Nothing surprises me." Sam said confidently.

Danny smiled. "Ok. I accept your challenge."

Before Sam could ask what he meant, Danny pressed his lips gently to hers. Sam gripped his shoulders to keep herself from falling over in shock. Her mind spun around and her heart thudded violently in her chest, like it might pop out any second.

Danny pulled away and blushed slightly. "See? You can be surprised...um. How did it feel?"

"It felt like my world turned upside down." Sam said breathlessly.

**Sorry! I know it's short. But I had trouble with this one...How am I doing? Good? Bad? Just stop and cry in shame? RxR please!**


	26. The Grand Adventure

**Whew! I am tired...the reason I'm writing so much is because I'm determined to finish this before school starts. If some of the stories are crappy, it's because I had writers block and just went with a random idea. I'm rambling, sorry. On with the show! I mean, story!**

**The Grand Adventure**

"Aw man!" Danny groaned as Valerie chased him through the skies of Amity Park.

"Your mine, ghost!" The red-clad Valerie cried, raising her ecto-gun.

Danny sighed. He was going to have to lose her. Danny blasted her gun out of her hand with a green ecto-blast.

"Ow! You're going to pay for that, ghost! Literally! That was expensive!" Valerie rubbed her sore wrist.

"Sorry, but I really got to go!" Danny shouted.

He and Valerie flew for what seemed like forever. "Where are we?" Danny wondered, not recognizing any of the landmarks. He spotted a sign and gasped.

_Welcome to Wisconsin._

Whoa! Valerie had chased him all the way to Wisconsin? Danny suddenly grinned.

"Hey, ghost huntress! Think you can keep up?"

Valerie narrowed her brown eyes. "You KNOW I can."

"Let's s-OW!" Valerie's blast sent him crashing into a billboard advertising...cheese.

"That's gonna hurt." Danny moaned, rubbing his head and shooting back in the air.

Valerie followed Danny Phantom all the way across the state, until they ended up in Mexico, each of them dodging blasts and missiles with great skill. Danny smiled. Time to end this little game of cat and mouse.

Valerie screeched to a stop and finally took in her surroundings. "Mexico? You took me to Mexico? What, is this part of your evil plan to throw me o-HEY!"

Valerie shrieked as she fell downward, right into a big pile of steaming...cow poop.

"AAGH!" Valerie's scream could be heard all across the state. "YOU ARE SO DEAD! AAGH! SO GROSS! PHANTOM!"

Danny stared down in shock for a few seconds, before flying off and making his escape. But it was a bumpy ride. He kept slamming into the sides of buildings and signs because he was laughing so hard.

Danny finally made it back to Amity Park, crashing in front of a surprised Tucker and Sam.

The two stared at the hysterical Phantom, who was howling at their feet.

"Dude, what happened?" Tucker asked.

"It-it was a-a grand ad-adventure you cou-could say." Danny managed to choke out.


	27. Party

**Party**

Sam looked at the crowded Op's Center. Balloons hung from the beams and a disco ball dangled from the ceiling. Music pulsed through the speakers, courtesy of DJ Tuck. People grooved to the beat of the music, and everyone actually seemed to be having...fun.

"Danny, your parents are going to kill you!"

Danny grinned at her. "Don't be such a party pooper! Nothing's gonna happen. My parents are at a convention and won't be back for days, and took Jazz with them. Nothing's going to go wrong.

Understatement of the year.

Danny shrieked a football sailed through the window, shattering it into a million little pieces. "Dash!" Danny cried.

Sam leaned against the window ledge. "Strike one."

Danny opened his mouth to retort, but the sound of police sirens cut him off. Danny paled.

"Scatter!" Kwan shouted. The guests ran from the room in panic, trying to make an unknown escape.

Tucker grabbed his tech and ran, but came back.

"Uh...Danny?" Tucker held up a torn in half Bearburt.

Danny yelped.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Strike two."

Danny scowled. "Not. Helping."

"DANIEL FENTON! YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Danny screamed in fear at his mothers furious voice. Tucker shouted and tossed Bearburt out the window.

"DANNY! YOU KILLED BEARBURT!"

"Tucker!" Danny wailed.

"Sorry dude! I panicked!"

Sam grinned at the pounding of feet on the stairs. "Strike three! Youuuuuuuuuuur Ouuuuuuut!"


	28. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

Sam focused her gaze on Danny and Paulina, the latter who was flirting shamelessly. Danny obviously didn't realize Paulina wanted something only Danny could give.

_Go away._

Paulina flipped her hair over her shoulder and swatted Danny on the shoulder.

_Buzz off._

Paulina giggled in her stupid little high pitched voice.

_Scram, airhead._

Paulina ran a finger down Danny's chest.

_Trip in the fountain._

Paulina did a little twirl...and tripped over Danny's foot. And fell in the fountain they were standing by.

Paulina shrieked. "Getting you to do my report on ghosts is not worth this...this torture! I can feel your loserness rubbing off!" Paulina stormed away, soaking wet and mascara dripping down her face.

Sam grinned as Danny walked toward her, a slightly hurt look on his face. What do you know? Thoughts DO speak louder then words.


	29. Rules

**Rules**

"You did WHAT?" Jazz asked in disbelief.

Danny crossed his arms and pouted. "I ran down the hallway and when I turned the corner, crashed into Mr. Lancer, who fell and broke his wrist. Now will you stop? I feel bad enough."

"You wouldn't feel so bad if you followed the rules. Like, no running in the halls."

Danny rolled his eyes. "That's a dumb rule. This was just a coincident. Next time I'll slow down at the corners."  
"Did you learn nothing from this?"

"I just said I'd slow down at the corners. If that's not learning something I don't know what is."

Jazz shook her head. "You are unbelievable."

Danny shrugged. "Hey, if YOU didn't follow the rules so much maybe you wouldn't be so uptight."

Jazz gasped. "I am NOT uptight."

Danny was about to reply when his cell gave a ping. Danny looked at the message. "No way! DOOM 2 is out! I gotta go meet Tucker at the mall."

Danny ran out of his room and down the stairs...only to trip and tumble the rest of the way down head first the rest of the way.

Jazz looked at her brother, who was crumpled in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, moaning and holding his left arm in pain. She grabbed her keys, ready for a long trip to the hospital.

"You know, if you followed rules like I do, like the no running on the stairs rule, you just might live to see 15, Danny."


	30. Last Laughs

**Last Laughs**

Danny phased himself into Vlad's manor. No one was home. Perfect. Danny picked up the buckets he had brought and giggled.

Vlad moaned as he got out of his limo somewhere around midnight. He hated those council meetings. All he wanted to do was climb into bed and-OH MY GOD!

Vlad gawked at the state of his home. Green goo covered the furniture and prized Packer memorable. Pink goo slid down the walls and yellow goo was splattered all over his Maddie shrine. Vlad scowled as he walked to the closet that held the cleaning supplies. If he waited for the maids his prized collection of Packer memorable would be stained. He tugged the gold handle. "This is un-AAGH!"

Orange gunk spewed from the closet and all over Vlad's brand new $1,000suit.

"DANIEL!" He could have sworn he heard laughter in the bushes outside.

"You filled the froot loops house with ecto-goo?" Sam asked in disbelief as the three made their way to Danny's locker.

"You're asking for it, dude." Tucker warned.

"Ah, quit worrying. It's not like Vlad is smart enough to ge-EEI!"

A multitude of coloured ecto-goo poured from his locker and all over Danny. The crowd of students at the next bank of lockers laughed and took pictures with their cells.

"Great! Now I can't go intangible to get this stuff off or people will get suspicious! I have to walk around the whole day like this!" Danny complained.

Sam looked out the window in time to see Plasmius flying away, a little unsteadily.

"Looks like Vlad got the last laughs this time, Danny."


	31. Chills

**Chills**

_Dark Dan held Danny by the front of his jumpsuit. "You think a runt like you can save them? Hah! Give up. You cannot change the future."_

_Danny gasped for breath, struggling desperately in Dark Dan's grip. "I...will...save...them!" Danny managed to choke out._

_Dark Dan laughed cruelly. "Sorry Daniel. But your time-as well as theirs-is OVER."_

"_NOOO!" Danny screamed. A deafening boom exploded from the Nasty Burger, a plum of fire and smoke filling the blue sky._

_Dark Dan dropped Danny in disgust. Danny fell to his knees, sobbing._

"_You're weak. And the weak don't survive in this world." Dark Dan raised his hand, preparing a fatal ecto-energy blast._

"NOOOO!" Danny shot up, panting and sweating. He looked around his dark-and empty-room. He ran into the hallway and checked the rooms. Jazz and his parents were all in their beds, safe.

Danny shivered as he climbed back into bed. That dream really gave him a case of the chills. It was just a dream...right?


	32. Stuck

**Stuck**

"Help me!"

Danny and Sam frowned, trying not to laugh, as they studied the predicament Tucker was in. To avoid being late for school, the three had climbed under the fence surrounding the basketball courts. Danny and Sam had made it under with ease, but Tucker had gotten stuck halfway through.

"I'd go intangible, but..." he gestured to the snickering crowd a few feet away.

"Why is it whenever I'm in trouble there's always a crowd?" Tucker whined.

"Maybe Amy will show up." Sam said.

"Nah. I'm not in 'mortal danger'."

Sam sighed. "Ok, Danny grab an arm and PULL!"

They gripped Tucker's arms and pulled with all their might. The chain-link fence creaked, but Tucker didn't budge.

"Hey, Dash! Instead of standing there laughing, why not, oh I don't know, HELP!"

Dash snickered. "I would, Fentoenail, but I sprained my shoulder during practice."

The warning bell rang and the crowd started to leave.

"Ok, Tuck. When everyone's gone I'll-"he was cut off when Valerie grabbed his arm and pulled him toward Casper High.

"Come on, Danny! We're gonna be late!"

Danny stuttered, and gave Tucker an apologetic look.

"Typical! I'm stuck under a rusty death trap and she STILL doesn't notice me. Sam..."

Sam picked up her spider bag. "Sorry, Tuck. But my parents said if I was late one more time I wouldn't be able to hang with you or Danny."

"You're going to LEAVE ME HERE!"

Sam grinned at her friend's distress. "I'll get Mr. Lancer. He'll know what to do."

Tucker relaxed. "Ok, but hurry!"

He rested his chin in his hand and waited. A bird flew down and landed in front of his face. Tucker frowned. "Shoo! Go away! Scram!" The bird responded by pecking his face.

"AAAGH! DEMON BIRD! DEMON BIRD! HELP!" The bird flew off, frightened by the sudden scream.

He scowled. "Why does this ALWAYS happen to me?" Tucker glanced at the ever-growing black sky. "Oh, no."

Rain poured from the heavens, drenching him in seconds. "SAM!"

"Coming, Tucker!"

Tucker looked up to see Sam, Danny and Mr. Lancer running toward him, the latter with a pair of pliers.

"Mr. Foley, are you all right?" Lancer asked as he cut through the metal.

"Ye-yeah. Ju-just a-a li-little co-cold." Tucker shivered as he climbed out of the death trap.

"Well, we better get you inside. Then you three can explain what happened."

"They didn't tell you?" Tucker asked as they made their way back to the school.

Mr. Lancer smiled. "No. Samantha and Daniel ran up to me and said you were in trouble. So I didn't bother with questions until I made sure you were ok."

Tucker smiled. "Thanks Mr. Lancer. To make a long story short, I got stuck."


	33. Bored

**Bored**

"I'm bored!" Youngblood complained to his skeletal sidekick.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I wanna play with Ember!"

His sidekick smiled. "Ok, you go do that. I'll stay here."

Youngblood flew off until he found Ember's place.

"EMBER!"

Ember groaned. "What do you want, Youngblood?"

Youngblood pouted. "Will you play with me?"

Ember place her guitar down. "Fine. Only because I know you won't go away unless I do."

Youngblood cheered. "Ghost Ball!"

Ember made a blue ball out of ecto-energy. "Ok, here we go!" She threw the ball as far as she could and raced to get it before Youngblood could.

"Ha ha!" She shoved Youngblood out of the way and caught the flaming blue object.

"No fair!"

Ember found herself grinning. "You snooze, you lose, baby pop." She wound up and threw it far.

Youngblood and Ember took off after it. Ember crashed into another ghost.

"Ember?" Skulker asked, surprised to fpund his girlfriend playing with the brat.

"Hey, baby. I got to go or Youngblood will win!" Ember hurried after the young ghost.

Skulker grinned. "Have fun on your date!" he called after her.

The game continued until Youngblood accidently threw the ball through the Fenton Portal.

"Come on!" He and Ember hurried through the portal.

Danny sat on the steps of FentonWorks, wondering why Sam and Tucker had to choose today to get detention.

"I'm bored!" He complained to the air. Suddenly he was struck on the head and Danny went sprawling onto the pavement. He watched a blue ball of ecto-energy roll past him. Danny picked it up.

"Aw man! Phantom won this round!" Youngblood pouted.

Danny looked up at the two ghosts hopefully. "You're playing Ghost Ball? Can I play?"

Youngblood perked up. "Yeah! It'll be fun."

Ember smirked. "I'd say no, but I look forward to kicking your butt."

Danny transformed into Phantom and happily tossed the ball back through the portal. This was a LOT better then being bored.


	34. Movies

**Movies**

Danny, Sam and Tucker sat in the plush seats in the back row of the Amity Park Movie Theater.

"I wonder if this movie will be as scary as the previews make it out to be." Tucker wondered through a mouthful of popcorn.

"I doubt it. We fight the Box Ghost and Skulker everyday. We make it through that without hurling, so this movie is going to be SO boring." Danny said.

Sure enough, the blood and gore of the movie didn't make the trio bat an eye, but the other viewers screamed in terror every 5 minutes.

"This is so fake." Sam mumbled, popping a gummy bat in her mouth.

"Hey, look! It's Dash and Paulina!" Tucker said softly, pointing out the couple a few rows down.

"Sweet." Danny whispered. "Guys, sit down a bit." The trio slid lower in their seats, and Danny took a handful of popcorn and threw it at Dash.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Dash shouted as the snack missiles pelted him in the back of the head.

The crowd shushed him.

Tucker emptied a few Hot Tamales into his hand and threw them, one by one, at the now agitated Dash, who cursed loudly each time one of the little red beans hit him.

Sam picked up her large soda and made a slit in the side. 'Heads up." Sam grinned, chucking the hand made bomb at her target.

The second the cola hit the back of Paulina's seat, it exploded, sending the sticky liquid all over the girl.

Paulina shrieked and screamed in Spanish. The movie usher stalked down the aisle and oreded them out.

Danny, Sam and Tucker hid their faces as the furious and sticky duo marched past them.

"That was fun. Who said this movie would be boring?" Danny asked.

Tucker and Sam simply rolled their eyes and pelted Danny with popcorn and Hot Tamales.


	35. Limbo

**Limbo**

Danny went downstairs to see what the commotion was all about.

"What's going on?" He asked, eyeing the Fenton Stick, which was being substituted for a limbo pole.

"Your mother thinks she still has it." Jack said. "But I'm about to prove her wrong!"

Jazz held onto the other end of the Stick. 'She better still have it. I have $20 on this ex-limbo champion."

Maddie bent her back and made her way under the pole. "Don't worry, Jazz. You'll get your money."

"Not if I can help it." Jack mumbled.

Danny watched as the Fenton Stick went lower and lower, until it was mere centimetres from the kitchen floor. "I don't think this is such a good idea mom." Danny said nervously.

"Nonsense!"

"Fall! Fall! Fall!" Jack chanted as Maddie bended in an inhumane position.

'Come on, mom!" Jazz cheered.

"In your face JaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAACK!" Maddie shrieked as she slipped in a puddle of juice, her legs slipping out from under her and crashing to the floor.

"WOO-HOO! I WIN!" Jack whooped.

"MY BACK!"

Jazz scowled down at her mother. "Mom! You just lost me $20! TO DAD!"

"MY BACK!"

Jack grinned. "Come on, Jazzy-pants! Pay up!"

"MY BAAAAAAACK!"

Danny hesitated for a moment before heading back upstairs. Years of experience told him to live and let be.


	36. Dance with Me

**Mushy alert! Mushy alert! If you have a queasy stomach avoid at all cost!**

**Dance with Me**

Sam sighed as she leaned against the punch table. She couldn't believe her parents made her go to the annual Casper High School Formal. At least she got to pick her own dress. A black one-shoulder strap with purple skull beads along the hem. She wore silver flats and her silver skull necklace hung around her neck.

Sam looked around the gymnasium. Silver and gold streamers hung from the rafters, and the table cloth was silver with gold speckles. The dance floor was crowded with happy dancers.

"Hey, Sam?"

Sam glanced up to see Danny nervously playing with his cute little tie.

"Do you, um, want to dance?"

Sam smiled. "Absolutely."

She and Danny made their way through the dance floor, coming beside Tucker and Valerie, the first who winked at her. Sam blushed.

As they swayed gently to the music, his arms around her waist and hers around his shoulders, Sam was glad her parents made her come after all.


	37. Superstar

**It took me a while to come up with this...don't forget to review! **

**Superstar**

"What are you wearing?" Sam asked in disbelief. Danny leaned against the side wall of Casper High, howling with laughter. Tucker crossed his arms and raised his chin, as if he were conversing with low lives.

He was clad in an outrageous white fur coat and gold classes that were 2 sizes too big. Chains hung around his neck and a large glass ring was on his left hand.

"Well, since I'm now a cyber superstar, I need to act the part." Tucker said proudly.

"Wait, is this real fur?" Sam rubbed the fur between her fingers in horror.

"No, this is fake."

Danny grinned. "Tuck, you can't seriously think that a video of you singing-BADLY, I might add-on YouTube makes you a celebrity."

"No, but the 2 million hits I got do."

Danny watched in amusement as Tucker walked into the school. "This is going to be an interesting day."

Mr. Lancer tapped his finger against the desk as he regarded Tucker's outfit. "Are protesting something, Mr. Foley? Because I don't believe that this is the fashion now-a-days."

Tucker glanced from his PDA and gave an overdramatic sigh. "No, Mr. Lancer. I am a star, and I must learn to act the part."

Dash snorted. "Yeah, star of the dorks." The class laughed.

Lancer raised a questioning eyebrow at his two best friends.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Tucker put a video on YouTube that got 2 million hits, so now he's a 'cyber star'"

Tucker nodded. "It's so hard being famous."

Danny smirked. "Tucker, it's all in your head."

Tucker scowled. "If you're going to be in my posse, you have to be supportive."

Sam glared. "Posse? I don't think so."

"Um...Sucker?" Star called from the back of the room.

Tucker grinned as he turned around. "Yeah, baby?"

"You are no longer a cyber star." She showed Tucker her cell. Everyone crowded around to see what Star meant.

"I got beat by a dog that can play the PIANO?" Tucker wailed.

Sam whistled, impressed. "5 million hits...nice."

Danny slung an arm around his dejected friend. "You know what they say. Fame is fleeting. Even if it's only in your head."


	38. Compromise

**Compromise**

"Salad!"

"Bacon and peanut butter!"

Danny slouched on the couch in Sam's rec room, watching his best friends go at it.

"Can you pick something already? I'm starving." Danny whined.

Sam glared at Tucker. "Eating bacon and peanut butter is barbaric, not to mention disgusting."

Tucker scowled. "Salad is what's disgusting! Who would eat weeds! Plus, it's HEALTHY!"

Sam flicked his glasses. "Carnivore."

Tucker punched her shoulder. "Tree hugger."

They didn't notice Danny slip upstairs as Sam tackled Tucker to the carpet and started beating him to a pulp.

"Guys! Stop! I found a way to compromise!" Danny happily held out his creation. A salad of lettuce, onions, tomatoes and peppers with chunks of bacon and covered in peanut butter.

Sam got up and dusted herself off. She took the bowl from Danny's hands and walked to the rec room window and chucked the bowl out. Sam turned around and placed her hands on her hips and smirked at the scowling Danny.

"Pizza?"

Tucker grinned from his place on the floor. "Now THAT'S a compromise."


	39. Save Me

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Save Me**

Darkness surrounded the woman as she was engulfed by the murky water. The icy liquid filled her nose and mouth, making her choke.

The woman managed to push her head above the waves. She spotted a green glow in the distance.

"Help me!" she waved her flashlight in the air, which had been clipped to her jacket.

The woman submerged again. She could no longer feel her legs or arms. A wave tossed her violently, pushing her deeper. This was it, the woman thought helplessly. Then all she saw was black.

The woman could see a white light, and she slowly opened her eyes. A young boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes in a black jumpsuit was carrying her. He smiled at her. "Don't worry m'am, I'll get to a hospital and you'll be all right."

She then noticed the boy was flying. She had been saved by a ghost!

"How did you find me?" The woman asked, voice raw from all the screaming.

The ghost smiled. "I saw a light and decided to see what it was. Good thing I did."

The woman was soaked to the bone, numb all over. Her brown hair was plastered to her neck, but the woman was happy.

She had been saved.


	40. Fury

**Fury**

Her face was crimson as she screamed bloody murder. She brandished a hockey stick over her head and the poor kid the girl had stolen it from looked terrified. She whacked her victim over the head repeatedly before tackling the poor soul to the ground and wailed on him.

Ah, yes. Danny thought, watching a hell-bent Sam beat on a very sorry Tucker. There was no fury like Sam fury.


	41. Changes

**Changes**

Changes can affect a person to a great extent. Take Danny for instance. He was a normal 14-year old boy until the accident with the Fenton Portal. Now he was the savoir of Amity Park.

Other changes are minor, easily forgotten. Like every time Tucker gets a new PDA.

Sometimes changes can make or break a person's life. Take Valerie. She was rich and popular until a certain ghost boy accidently forced her to accept a life of poverty.

What about changes that impact your future? Sure, suddenly going poor is a big change, but is won't endanger your life unless you chose to go crazy and become a ghost hunter bent on revenge...anyway, I'm off topic. Danny had to make the right choice about the C.A.T test, or face the horrible future as Dark Dan.

Sam looked at the essay she had written. Granted, it would need some tweaking so she didn't blow Danny's secret to Lancer. Oh, or Valerie's. But if she didn't get the A this paper deserved, she would have a little talk with Lancer.


	42. Worthless

**Worthless**

"Guys! I'm rich! I'm rich!"

Sam and Danny looked up from their burgers to see Tucker come barrelling through the door of the Nasty Burger.

"What's up, Tuck?" Danny asked curiously.

Tucker proudly held out his hand. In his palm was a clear-cut...diamond?

Danny gasped. "No way! Where did you find it?"

Tucker grinned. "In the field behind my house. I figure there must be an old diamond mine underground."

Sam sighed at her gullible friend. "It's fake."

Tucker's smile faltered. "What?"

Sam repeated it slowly, as if talking to a 5-year old. "It's. Fake."

"How do you know?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Hello? Rich girl here. My mom owns a collection of diamond jewellery. THAT, my friend, is just glass shaped from the winds of time."

Tucker stared at her as if she suddenly grew another head. "No! It's real! I'll prove it! Then I'll be rich!" Tucker stormed out of the restaurant with Danny in tow.

Hesitating, Sam followed.

The jeweller studied the 'diamond' critically. He handed it back to a hopeful Tucker. "Sorry, my lad. It's simply a piece of glass. Worthless."

"Worthless!" Tucker cried.

Sam shook her head at the devastated Tucker. "No one ever listens to the Goth girl."


	43. Fame and Fortune

**Fame and Fortune**

Mr. Lancer turned away from the whiteboard and faced his class. "Since the work of Shakespeare seems to be painful for some of you to listen too," he glanced pointedly at the trio. "...today's discussion will be on fame and fortune, and the pro's and con's of it."

The class groaned. Dash raised his hand. "Mr. Lancer, why does everything have to be a discussion?"

Paulina nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Can't we just read about fame and fortune in magazines?"

Star gasped excitedly. "And we can take the 'Are You Star Material' quiz inside!"

Lancer thought for a moment. "Hmm...Ok, Dash. If you think the discussions are boring, then let's do a debate. Dash, you, Paulina and Star can are one team..." Mr. Lancer scanned the ducked heads and smiled when Danny, Sam and Tucker avoided eye contact. "Even if you can't see me, I can see you three. Come on up."

Moans of 'Mr. Lancer' came from the pleading trio. Mr. Lancer grinned. "Ok, what if the winning team gets excused from the math test on Friday?"

The three jumped from their desks and ran to the front of the room. Lancer regarded the two groups of students. "Dash, you'll be arguing the pros. Danny, you'll be arguing the cons. Begin. ``

Danny thought for a moment. ``Stalkers! What if you`re in the shower and this weirdo jumps through the bathroom window and starts taking pictures! Then you famous for a whole different reason.``

The class giggled.

``You have your own lackeys to do your work for you. Wait, I already have that.`` Dash said smugly.

Sam scowled. ``Yeah, and looked how you turned out.``

Dash sneered.

Sam tapped her finger against her chin. `You get big headed from all the fame. But..`` She eyed Paulina from the corner of her eye. ``...you don`t really need to be famous for that to happen.``

Paulina gasped, offended. ``Well, being famous gets all bunch of free stuff.``

``So, what`s stuff matter when you don`t have REAL friends to share it with. When your famous, your friends are all FAKE.`` Tucker said.

``But all the devoted fans make it worth it.`` Star retorted.

Danny smirked. ``Not when those `fans` go after the next hot thing.``

The class was now engrossed in the heated debate between the A-Listers and the Nobodies. Lancer decided to stop the debate when Sam kicked Paulina in the shin for saying she would never understand what it is like to be rich. Paulina muttered threats under her breath as she hopped back to her desk, holding her bruised shin.

Lancer smiled. ``That certainly was a...interesting discussion. I mean, debate. But I have to say, Team Danny wins.``

The popular`s scowled angrily as Danny, Sam and Tucker whooped happily. Lancer grinned. He would have to do this more often.


	44. Fountain

**Fountain**

In the middle of Town Square was a marble fountain. The water tricked down into the large marble base with a steady 'plinks'. Two white angels stood perched atop the grand fountain. The silver coins that were tossed in by eager children sparkled in the morning sunlight.

Sam leaned against the damp ledge and watch the water softly drip. She sighed happily. She had always loved this fountain. It was just so peaceful. Suddenly, a force against her back sent Sam tumbling into the clear water. She pushed her dark, wet locks of hair out of her eyes in time to see a red beret dart into the crowd.

Sam snarled. "TUCKER! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"


	45. Piece of my Mind

**Piece of my Mind**

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? CAUSE I CAN GRANT IT!"

Tucker whimpered as a dripping Sam cornered him, eyes practically going red.

"SHOVE ME INTO A FOUNTAIN WILL YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THESE BOOTS COST?"

She pounced, pinning Tucker to the grass and shoving his face into the mud every few seconds as she screamed.

"AND THIS SKIRT IS DRY CLEAN ONLY! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?"

"Danny dared me." Tucker cried.

"SO IF SOMEONE DARED YOU TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF, EOULD YOU DO IT? NO! BECAUSE THEN I WOULD HUNT YOU DOWN AND GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND FOR DOING SOMETHING SO STUPID!"

As Sam continued her rant, Tucker promised himself Danny would be VERY sorry.


	46. Star Struck

**Star Struck**

Tucker was grinning like an a Cheshire Cat for the past 10 minutes, and Danny and Sam were getting creeped out.

"Dude, why are you so happy?" Danny asked.

Tucker smiled goofily at them, his starry. "I was at this Ashley Tisdale concert yesterday, and she KISSED me on the cheek."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why, pray tell, were you at an Ashley Tisdale concert?"

Tucker blushed slightly. "My Aunt gave me tickets and I didn't want them to go to waste."

Sam smirked. "Sure."

Tucker rested his head on his desk. "It was magical. Ashley smelt like strawberries and mango's. I'll never wash my cheek ever again..." he said dreamily.

Danny rolled his eyes at Sam. "Great. Dude's star struck."


	47. Runaway

**Is the prank believable? Anyone care? I don't...READ ON!**

**Runaway**

A 12-year old girl with matted, streaked blond hair was shivering on an old wood bench in the park. A grey cap sat tilted on her head, and her red coat was torn and the zipper was missing. The young girl stiffened as someone sat down beside her.

Jazz studied the poor girl for a moment before holding out her hand. "Hi. I'm Jazz."

The girl hesitated. "I'm Sarah." She shook Jazz's hand carefully.

They sat in silence for a moment. "Are you lost?" Jazz asked.

Sarah shook her head. Jazz dug around in her bag before pulling out a peanut butter bar. She held it out to Sarah.

She bit her lip and took it from Jazz. Sarah tore off the wrapper and downed it in one bit.

Poor girl. Jazz thought sympathetically. Hasn't eaten in days...

"Do you have any parents?" Jazz asked. She knew a great orphanage that took great care of their charges. Jazz would gladly take Sarah there.

"Yes...I do."

Jazz frowned. "Then why aren't you home? Unless..." Jazz gasped, horrified. "Did they..."

Sarah shook her head again. "No...I, kind of...ran away."

"Why?"

She leaned back against the hard bench with a sigh. She might as well tell the nosey girl her story.

"I'm a prankster, so one day I put a spray paint can bomb in the air vents, which would go off when the air conditioning was turned on. But the stupid janitor accidently put the heat on. Of course, spray paint is flammable, so when the can warmed up, it exploded instead of simply spraying the paint through the vents. So the entire school had to be evacuated because of the fumes and fire...it wasn't pretty."

Jazz felt her jaw drop open in shock. Who knew such a small thing could cause so much chaos. Wait...never mind.

"So, then what happened?" Jazz couldn't help but feel curious.

Sarah winced. "Well, they found my prints on the remains of the canister and took me in. My parents were furious, banning me from the mall and basically life. They even said I was to be home-schooled from now on. I knew I deserved to be punished, but they went overboard! I have a life and friends and I don't want to give that up because of my stupidity."

Jazz nodded. "How long?"

Sarah frowned in thought. "Not more than a week, I think."

"You know, I bet they're really worried about you. Where do you live?"

"Wisconsin." Sarah said.

Jazz tried not to laugh as she suddenly pictured the froot loop. "Well, that explains why there's a lack of MIA signs..."

Sarah sighed. "I have to go home, don't I?"

Jazz grinned at the easy surrender. "Yeah, you're not going to last much longer out here if you don't." She reached for her keys and smiled. "Come on. I'll drive you."

Sarah groaned. "Might as well. I got court in five days. I'm screwed if I miss that."

This was going to be a VERY interesting car ride.


	48. Fruit Loop

**I love the fruit loop :D and the cereal! Go Sam the Toucan!**

**Fruit Loop**

Vlad walked into his enormous kitchen for some breakfast. He opened the cupboards to reveal boxes of...FROOT LOOPS?

He scowled. "What, is this some type of sick joke?" Vlad slammed the cupboard doors shut and decided to skip breakfast altogether.

At his office, Vlad leaned back in his chair with a superior smirk. It was good to be mayor. He opened up a desk drawer for his documents.

"Seriously!" Vlad snapped in annoyance as the multi-coloured cereal spilled over the rim. He was going to have to have a talk with Daniel about this immaturity.

He picked the phone only to hear an insistent buzzing. "The brat cut my phone lines!" Vlad howled in outrage. Now he was going to have to talk to the brat in person.

He stormed out of his office. "Ms. Marian, hold my calls." He addressed his secretary. "I'm taking a little trip to Casper High."

Danny looked out the window of his English class and grinned when he saw the froot loop march up to the building. He winked at Tucker and Sam and raised his hand. Mr. Lancer sighed in annoyance. "If you must, Daniel." Danny hurried to the 'bathroom'.

Vlad was at the door of the school's office when Danny hurried up to him with a knowing smirk. "Surprised to see you here."

Vlad snarled. "Listen, you little BRAT. If you or your friends pull another stunt like this again, I will make sure you never live to see your 15th birthday. Understood?"

Danny mock saluted. "Understood! Froot Loop, sir."

"I AM NOT A FROOT LOOP!" Vlad stalked back out the front doors, where he was bombarded with buckets and buckets of froot loops.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Vlad went into the panic position, the accursed cereal pelting him. When it stopped, he looked up to see Daniel's annoying friends laughing hysterically on the roof of the school, dozens and dozens of empty red boxes surrounding them.

"YOU NASTY LITTLE PUNKS ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS!" Vlad practically dove into the limo, leaving behind the howling of laughter of Danny, Sam and Tucker.

Vlad shuffled into his manor, annoyed. Why must those children torment him so? So he tried to kill them a few times... He opened the large white doors and screamed.

Dozens of toucans flew around his foyer, their beaks seemingly painted in a rainbow of colours. Vlad yelped as they...did their business on his precious Packer collection. One of them landed on his shoulder and began pecking his face continuously.

"OOOOOOOOW! WHY ME! WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Vlad swatted at the bird until it squawked angrily and flew off. He rubbed his red and scratched face.

Vlad stormed to the windows and opened them all wide and froze. Muffled laughter came from the bushes lining his garden. With a snarl, he changed into Plasmius and snuck up behind the troublesome trio. "CALL ME A FROOT LOOP WILL YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Vlad screamed.

"Crap! RUN!" Danny shouted. Screaming for their lives, the trio ran off in different directions, 3 Vlad's now on their tails.


	49. Thrill

**Thrills**

Tucker crossed his arms in defiance. "I am NOT getting on that death trap."

The trio were at Amity Park's annual fair, and Danny and Sam were trying to convince Tucker to ride the Beast, a triple loop roller coaster with neck-breaking twist and turns. It was so scary, it came with diapers!

Sam sighed impatiently. "No matter what you say, you ARE going on the Beast."

"Make me." Tucker said stubbornly.

"Fine. Danny? A little help?"

They picked Tucker up and lugged him the individual red and black cars on the metal tracks. Tucker struggled until Danny pulled the safety bar over the three of them.

"You'll love it, Tucker. I bet we won't even need the diapers." Danny said to him, assuring.

"Yeah, Tuck. It'll be fun!" Sam tossed said diapers over the edge of the car.

Tucker went pale when a creaking noise signalled the start of the ride. He shook as the car made its way up the first steep hill. Danny and Sam were twitching in anticipation. Tucker gripped the metal bar, knuckles white, as the car came to the crest of the hill.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Tucker screamed as the car rocketed down. He held his red beret tightly as the car whipped around the corners.

Tucker felt the wind whip past him. His stomach dipped violently and his heart was racing. Tucker looked at his two friends, whose arms were high in the sir and they were screaming joyfully. He smiled and joined them; sweaty palms high in the air.

Their car finally skidded to a stop. Danny, Sam and Tucker filed out, legs shaking and high on adrenaline.

"You know, that wasn't so bad." Tucker said with a dazed grin. "The thrill of it is awesome."


	50. Wishes

**Wishes**

A young boy stood on the boardwalk, lip quivering as he stared at the melted clump of ice-cream on the wood. Whimpering, he clutched his now-empty cone in his hand. "I wish I had an ocean of ice-cream!" he wailed.

_So you have wished it, so it shall be._

The boy shrieked as a chocolate wave came crashing toward him.

Paulina snarled as she watched Dash flirt with Star. "I wish Star would bug off!"

_So you have wished it, so it shall be._

There was a puff of green smoke, and Star had become...an orange fly? Dash screamed in horror and ran off down the hallway.

Kwan held Mikey's glasses high over his head, smirking as poor Mikey tried to jump as high as he could to get them back. He scowled. "I wish I were bigger than you!"

_So you have wished it, so it shall be._

Mikey grew twice his size, and toward over the speechless Kwan. "Give. Me. Back. My. GLASSES!" He roared. Kwan response was to faint.

Desiree giggles as she surveyed the chaos from the skies when she heard a voice from below.

"I wish Desiree would undo all the wishes she granted today and was in the Fenton thermos."

_So you have wished it, so it shall be...oh crap._

Desiree shrieked as she was sucked into the accursed thermos. "Curse you, Danny! And me and my insistent wish granting!"

Danny grinned happily as he ran off to join his friends.


	51. Never

**Never**

Sam held out her hand expectantly. "Hand it over."

"Never." Tucker clutched his baby to his chest protectively.

"Tucker. You need to cleanse your mind. 3 days. That's it."

"Nev. Er." Tucker slowly backed away.

'Come on, man. We're trying to help." Danny stood in front of the doorway, blocking Tucker's escape.

They were in Sam's rec room, holding an intervention for the PDA-obsessed Tucker. Normally, they didn't mind Tucker's obsession for his beloved PDA. But over the past few days it had gotten out of hand, and Danny and Sam knew they had to take away his PDA for a while until Tucker got a hold on reality... again.

Tucker looked around the room desperately before spotting the only escape route. Sam was going to kill him...but his PDA was at stake.

"NEVER!" Tucker screamed, diving through the window.

Sam gaped at the shattered glass on the floor and the jagged hold in the middle of the window. "My parents are going to KILL me. TUCKER! Danny!"

"On it." Danny transformed and flew after the tech-geek. He swooped down and caught him, pinning him to the ground. Sam ran up and plucked the PDA from Tucker's scratched hands.

"Are you insane? You could have gotten seriously hurt!" Sam eyed Tucker's cut face and watched as he picked the pieces of glass from his skin.

Tucker looked at the two of them with death in his glare. "Give me back my PDA!"

Sam smirked as she and Danny shouted, "Never!" They ran off, leaving behind a bloody Tucker and his bruised ego.


	52. Eclipse

**I own Solace, Luna, Helios, Selene, Solar Sword and the Lunar Sword. I think this is my favourite one so far...what do you think?**

**Eclipse**

Danny Phantom breathed heavily, curled up in a ball on the roof of a 20-story building in Amity Park. Falling over the edge was not an option, Danny thought grimly, worriedly eyeing the large crowd of nervous spectators below. Most of Casper High was there, along with his parents, Jazz, Sam and Tucker, and their parents. This psycho would have to go. Unfortunately, she was doing a pretty good job of making a fool out of him. His suit was torn and there was a large cut on his left cheek. He could feel the start of a nasty black eye coming on. Danny glared at the said psycho floating before him.

She had raven-black hair that spilled over her shoulders, in which a raven was perched upon. A blood-red cloak hugged her body, a simple gold string keeping it closed, the knot resting against her hip. Her emerald-green eyes sparkled with mischief as she leaned against the most interesting sword Danny had ever seen. It had a silver blade and a golden hilt. The blade was encrusted with rubies and emeralds. A large ruby hung on a gold chain around her neck.

"Now, see, this is what happens when you play hero in your dad's jumpsuit. Disastrous results." The girl easily avoided an ecto-blast. "Temper, temper."

Danny struggled to stand. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The girl grinned. "You want introductions? Kinda late, huh? But all right. I am Solace, the maiden of the solar eclipse. This is Helios." She petted the raven adoringly. "And every solar eclipse I come out to...play."

Danny finally managed to stand. "The sword?" He asked, a bit breathless from the beating.

Solace fondly stroked the handle of said sword. "My pride and joy. The Solar Sword, able to create rifts in space and allow me to travel anywhere in the world. Plus, it's an awesome battle weapon." Having said that, the tip of the blade sparked, emitting a ruby-red blast, sending Danny hurtling closer to the edge.

"You see, a solar eclipse only happens a few times a year. So I have to get my kicks when I can." Solace smirked. "And you, my ghostly friend, have had your last." Another blast came, pushing Danny over the edge...literally.

Danny screamed as he fell through the darkening sky, trying desperately to fly. He could hear the horrified screams of the people below. Solace had beaten him greatly, and Danny was too exhausted to do anything. This CAN'T be it...he thought in panic.

Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up, and looked up in surprise to see his savoir was...Plasmius? The froot loop set him back on the roof and eyed him warily. "Don't get used to this Daniel. I am merely here to watch the spoiled brat be put in her place. I figure you'd like to see it too."

Solace crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You again? Huh, been a while, old man."

Vlad scowled. Danny was too tired to play games, so he asked, "Ok, how do you know her?"

Solace giggled. "I beat the crap outta this dude a few eclipses ago. It was a blast." The raven squawked, as if in agreement.

Vlad smirked. "And now I'm here to see you get put in your place."

Solace cocked her head in amusement. "Oh, really? And how are you going to do thAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Solace went tumbling through the black sky landing on the ground below. Helios flew down after her, crowing in concern. The crowd shouted and frantically tried to get away from the demon girl and her demon sidekick. Mr. Fenton jumped in front of Solace. "Ghost!" he shouted, holding the Fenton Fisher threateningly.

Solace sighed in annoyance. "Oh, please." With barely a glance, she shot a blast at the surprised Jack, who went shooting backwards.

"Jack!" Maddie screamed, running to the unconscious Jack, Jazz right behind her.

Danny snarled. "THAT LITTLE-"Vlad put a restraining hand on Danny's shoulder. "Easy, Daniel. She will be taken care of. Look." He gestured behind him. Danny turned and gasped.

Solace floated up angrily. "Ok, who did it? Who-aw, no." She stared in horror at the culprit.

A girl almost identical to Solace was hovering beside the furious Danny and grinning Vlad. Her hair was silver, and her cloak was black with a silver string. A diamond hung around her neck on a silver chain. Her eyes were purple, and they were glaring at a weary Solace, who was eyeing the girl's sword. A silver owl was perched on her head. The silver-haired girl turned and smiled at the gawking Danny and smug Vlad. "I am Luna, maiden of the lunar eclipse. And this is the Lunar Sword" Luna's sword had a silver blade as well, but a black hilt studied with silver stars. The blade was encrusted with diamonds. Luna nodded toward the annoyed Solace. "And the young brat will be closely aquatinted with it VERY soon."

Solace scowled. "Hello? This is a SOLAR eclipse. What are you doing here?"

Luna placed her hands on her hips. "You have reaped havoc for the last time, Solace. I have been sent to retrieve you so you could SMARTEN UP by the next solar eclipse."

Solace snarled. "No way. I am staying here until the eclipse is over." Another ruby blast crashed into Luna, sending her smacking into the pavement.

Luna narrowed her eyes. "Selene, fetch the sword." The silver owl flew off her head and headed straight for the Solar Sword, gripped tightly between Solace's hands.

Solace snarled. "I don't THINK so! Helios, guard the Solar Sword." Helios flew off her shoulder and attacked the puffy owl. With a battle cry, the two maidens went at it. Luna shot a silver blast at Solace, who retaliated with ruby spikes.

Danny and Vlad watched the battle before them. Danny looked over the side of the roof and was relieved to see his dad was ok. He turned to Vlad. "How did you know Luna would be the only one able to beat the solar nut?" He asked.

Vlad grinned. "Because, I figure if anyone can defeat Solace, it would be her twin sister."

Danny blinked in surprise. "Their sisters? I mean, I know they look alike and all but...SISTERS?"

Luna sighed as she sent Solace crashing into the billboard across the street. "Yes. It is a great disappointment." Luna yelped as she was knocked back by another accursed ruby blast.

Solace glared at Vlad. "Had to sic my sister on me, didn't you?"

Vlad grinned smugly as a shrieking Solace was sent flying. "I figure this is great payback for last year."

The two squabbling birds were still at it, feathers flying. Selene managed to fly from Helios deadly claws and make a break away for the Solar Sword.

With a scream of protest, Solace stumbled as the sword was yanked violently from her hands. Selene flew to Luna and dropped the sword at her feet. Luna smiled at the defenceless Solace, who was now rubbing her claw-marked wrists.

"Helios! Come back baby." Helios obediently landed on Solace's shoulder, rubbing his head against her cheek comfortingly. "Don't worry, baby. There are more eclipses to come." Solace glowered at the triumphant Vlad.

Luna shook her head. "Maybe you'll learn your lesson this time!``

Solace rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure, whateveRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Danny blew on his hand, having fired an ecto-blast at the unsuspecting Solace. "That`s for blasting my da-I mean a helpless citizen."

Solace scowled, rubbing her behind as Luna transported them back home in a flash of silver light.

Danny smiled up at Vlad. "Thanks..."

Vlad waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing of it. That brat had it coming." Plasmius flew off, leaving a bruised but happy Danny on the roof.

Danny looked up at the sky. The eclipse was over. Danny hoped it would be a LONG time before the next solar eclipse.


	53. Discoveries

**Discoveries**

Danny and Tucker were digging around Sam's dusty, creaky old attack, which was filled with trunks, boxes and chest, looking for something old and historic for their history project.

"I can't believe Sam ditched us for her Goth poem club." Tucker gripped.

Danny sighed. "I know, but it's important to her. Besides, she's only gone for an hour."

Tucker smirked. "Aw, you're standing up for your girlfriend! How sweet."

Danny scowled. "SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude." He paused and dug out a photo album from the bottom of a leather trunk. 'Hey, I wonder if there's anything in here."

Danny leaned over his shoulder as Tucker flipped carefully through the album. They both froze when he came upon a certain picture...which caused them to start laughing hysterically.

Sam ran up the steps of the attic. "Sorry I'm late guys, but-" She stopped when she realized she was talking to herself.

"MOM!" Sam's mom sighed when she heard the sound of clomping combat boots on the stairs.

"Yes, honey?"

"Where are Tucker and Danny?"

"They left a while ago, sweetie. Said something about a big project." Mrs. Manson went back to sewing.

Sam bit her lip, feeling a bit guilty for leaving her friends hanging. It was too late to head over to Danny's now...oh well. She would make it up to them tomorrow.

Sam walked up to her locker and spotted Danny and Tucker staring at her, faces stony. Sam sighed. She would have a lot of begging to d-

Sam screamed in horror when she spotted her newly decorated locker. Pictures of her ballet dancing in frilly pink tutus and pictures of her in sparkly pink dresses covered the metal walls. A small pair of pink heels hung from the ceiling of her locker, and SOMEONE had sprinkled pink glitter on the floor. She whirled around and glared at a howling Tucker and Danny.

"It's amazing what you can discover in an attic." Tucker laughed as he and Danny ran for their lives.


	54. Challenges

**As suggested by ****Nikevi****, here's one where Danny beats the crap outta Dash...GO DANNY!**

**Challenges**

Tucker frowned as he slowly walked down the halls of Casper High, trying to locate the source of a muffled banging noise. The sound got louder and louder until Tucker found that the noise was coming from Danny's locker. Tucker shook his head as he dialled the combination and opened the metal door.

Danny fell in a heap on the floor, knuckles bruised from the constant hammering. He stood up and brushed himself off. Tucker looked at him sympathetically. "5th time this week, dude. And it's only Wednesday."

Danny's eyes glowed green for no more than a second. "In my world, Tuck, that's a sign of a challenge."

Tucker sighed as Danny stormed off. "This will not end well for someone." He predicted.

Dash leaned against one of the lockers, grinning at Paulina, who batted her eyelashes at him. Danny narrowed his blue eyes and, after making sure no one was looking, turned invisible. He snuck up behind Dash, gripped the edge of his boxers, and PULLED. Dash screamed in pain as his boxers went over his head, blinding him. Paulina gasped and hurried away from the humiliation being endured by the jock.

Danny grinned at the pink rainbow covered boxers. "Who knew?" He then spotted a green garbage can and picked it up, and when Dash stumbled close, forced it over his head, trapping his arms down.

Danny laughed as he took picture after picture on his cell. This was SO going on the internet. Danny went visible and knocked the legs out from the panicked Dash. He grinned. Time for the finale. Danny shoved the garbage can-clad Dash down the hall, watching him roll down the hallway, out the front doors and down the stairs. Danny clutched his stomach in laughter and hurried to class as a VERY mad Principal Ishiyama dragged a VERY embarrassed Dash into her office by his ear.

Tucker glanced up as a giggling Danny stumbled into class. He raised an eyebrow. "So, did you accept the 'challenge'?

Danny smirked. "You bet I did."


	55. Freefall

**Freefall**

Danny flew through the summer air, smiling peacefully. His two best friends were hanging on to him as they flew over Amity Park. He suddenly got an idea...a stupid idea, but an idea all the same. With a wicked grin, he turned back into Danny Fenton, and the three whizzed through the air.

"Danny!" Sam shrieked, clutching onto Danny's arm for dear life.

"Dude!" Tucker held on to his red beret as he stared at Danny in horror.

Danny laughed. "Come on, lighten up! I'm not an idiot. I'll fly us up when we reach the ground. Now enjoy the ride."

Sam and Tucker looked at each other before relaxing. They sailed through the air, Sam happily doing back-flips and somersaults. Tucker rested his hands behind his head and watched the clouds whip by. Danny did air-cartwheels and handstands.

Tucker noticed that the hard black pavement was uneasily close. "Um, Danny?"

Danny opened his eyes and blushed. "Whoops, forgot." He transformed back into Phantom and grabbed his friends by the waists and flew them down.

"You forgot we were falling at the speed of light hundreds of meters above Amity Park?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Danny grinned sheepishly. "Yeah...sorry."

Tucker sighed. "Whatever, man."

Danny smiled as he and his friends made their way home.


	56. Oops

**Oops**

Jazz twirled as she made her ways downstairs. Maddie gasped, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Jazz! You're beautiful!"

Jack hugged his wife. "Jazzy-pants, your all grown up...Danny! Come and see your sister!"

Danny shuffled into the foyer of FentonWorks with a sigh. Jazz was wearing a violet dress that flowed just past her knees. Her orange hair was tied up in a sparkly purple scarf, and she wore heels a shade of deep purple.

Danny sighed. "Gorgeous. I'm gonna go get a pink smoothie from the kitchen."

Maddie shook her head. "Jazz, you look lovely. Danny doesn't understand this is a big day for you. Prom! Oh, sweetie..."

Jazz hugged her mother. "I know, mom. But look on the...something side. You'll have Danny for four more years."

There was a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Maddie smirked. "Oh, joy."

Danny came running back, a large glass of strawberry smoothie in his hand. "Mom! The toaster went insane again! I-AAAAGH!" He tripped over the edge of the rug, the glass flying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Jazz shrieked as the thick, pink liquid dripped down her dress and splattered in her hair, the glass shattering at her feet.

Maddie gasped. "Damage control! Damage control! Jack, get the Fenton Blow Dryer! Don't worry, Jazz. We can fix this!"

Jazz was sobbing. Danny backed away carefully, face red. "Oops."


	57. Name Calling

**Name Calling**

"Jerk!"

"Dork!"

"Idiot!"

"Oversensitive!"

Tucker and Sam scowled at each other in the halls of Casper High, engaged in a name calling showdown. It had started when Tucker had dropped his PDA and Sam stepped on it. His angry wails plus Sam's competitive nature normally equalled someone getting hurt.

"Insensitive!"

"Geek!"

"Freak!"

"Dateless loser!"

Tucker gasped. Sam crossed her arms with a victory smirk. Narrowing his eyes, Tucker sealed his fate.

"Samantha Sammy-kins." The world went black.

Mr. Lancer carried a limp Tucker to the nurse's office, Sam trailing behind. "You knocked Mr. Foley unconscious with...your boot?"

Sam pouted. "He called me Samantha, and the only people allowed to call me that are my parents and you. So when Tucker called me Samantha, I lost it and kicked him with my boot. He would've been fine if he hadn't tripped and whacked his head on the locker door."

Mr. Lancer couldn't help but feel honoured Sam had allowed him to call her by her full name.

"Don't worry, Mr. Lancer. Tucker will wake up, that nasty bump will go away, and the black eye and he'll apologize, I'll forgive him, and we'll be best friends again."

Mr. Lancer shook his head at the gothic girl as the nurse placed poor Tucker on the cot. "And this happened because of...name calling?"

Sam nodded toward the still Tucker. "Don't underestimate the power of name calling. It can get...deadly."


	58. Failure

**This is a short one, but I hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Failure**

Tucker stared in dismay at the rope that snaked from the ceiling. The other jocks were snickering at his discomfort. Ms. Testlaff was tapping her foot in impatience. "Well, Foley? Are you going to stand there and stare at it or are you GOING TO CLIMB IT!"

Tucker winced. "I'll...climb it." Taking a deep breath, he gripped the rope tightly and began shimmying upward. The scratchy rope left red marks on his legs and arms, sweat was pouring down his face. He started to breath heavily and his arms started to shake violently.

"MOVE IT FOLEY!" Ms. Testlaff shouted, tapping her clipboard with her pen.

Tucker panted, trying to pull himself up. He yelped as he lost his footing, hanging on by just his hands.

"FALL! FALL! FALL!" Dash and Kwan cheered.

Tucker struggled to regain his grip, but to no avail. With a shriek of terror, he fell down and struck the gym floor, much to his peer's joy.

Ms. Testlaff whistled softly. "Yikes. Good thing you only made it up halfway, or that would have been nasty." She studied the moaning Tucker, who was holding his ankle in pain. "Someone take Foley to the nurse's office!"

"NO! NOT THE NURSE! ANYTHING BUT THE NURSE!" Tucker wailed as two students helped him off the dusty gym floor.

"Epic fail!" Dash said with a grin as he high-fived Kwan.


	59. Tag

**I kinda wrote this based on a memory...a very painful memory. **

**Tag**

The trio were sitting in the park, trying to amuse themselves.

"How about we play tag?" Danny suggested.

"Tag? Aren't we a little old to be playing tag?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, I don't think so. It sounds like fun." Tucker said in excitement.

Sam rolled her eyes. "All right. This should be interesting."

Danny grinned. "Yes! Not it!"

"Not it!" Sam quickly followed.

"Aw, man. Every time..." Tucker closed his eyes and slowly counted to 10.

Sam and Danny ran off in opposite directions. Tucker opened his eyes and ran after Sam.

Sam ducked behind a bush and grinned evilly. She stuck out boot-clad foot and laughed when Tucker went stumbling into the mud. "Missed me!" She took off in the direction of the playground.

Tucker pushed himself up, mud dripping from his face. "Sam! You are so immature!" He ran to the playground, and scowled as Sam leaned against the colourful metal. "Come and get me!" She hollered.

Tucker ran up the yellow stairs and across the blue bridge. When he got to the spot Sam was, she was gone. He leaned against the red bars and watched Sam grin up at him. "You fell for it? That's the oldest trick in the book!"

Tucker looked at the pink twisty slide to his left. "No fair!" He leapt over the bar and fell 5 feet into the stony gravel. "That's cheating!" Sam was nowhere to be found. He scanned the park with his green eyes. He spotted a mess of dark hair duck into the weeds by the pond. He raced toward it.

Danny, invisible, snuck up behind Tucker and grinned as he pushed him into the murky green water.

"AAAAAGH!" Tucker coughed and sputtered. "COME ON! HOW HARD IS IT TO TAG SOMEONE!" He jumped out of the pond scum and took off after his laughing friends.

Danny cleared the rusty blue picnic table in one jump. Sam easily followed suit. Tucker leapt up...and tripped. He cracked his head on the other side of the picnic table and went sprawling on the grassy ground.

Danny and Sam winced as Tucker's nose began bleeding heavily, his glasses cracked and bent. Tucker stood up woozily. Danny and Sam caught Tucker when he fainted.

"Ya know, I'm beginning to remember why we stopped playing tag." Danny mused as they lugged Tucker home.


	60. Present

**Present**

Sam sat on a wooden bench in Town Square. Danny had asked her to meet him there, and Sam was curious.

It had been a day filled with her most hated things. The school had been decorated with so much pink it looked like the school barfed Pepto Bismo. Giggling girls had gotten truck loads of roses and Valentines. Sam hadn't been mad when Tucker or Danny hadn't gotten her anything. She had specifically ask that they didn't support such a commercial holiday on her. If people wanted to let other people know they loved them that was perfectly fine. But Valentines from helpless trees when a simple 'I love you' would do just fine.

Sam glanced up when she heard footsteps in the snow. The flakes brushed her cheeks and Sam smiled. She loved the dreariness of winter. Danny sat beside her and wordlessly handed her a baby blue box. Speechless, Sam opened it.

A black chain was nestled in the white tissue paper. Silver skulls was studded all along it. It was simple. It was...sweet.

Danny blushed. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sam. I hope you don't mind I supported the 'evil Valentines Corporation', but I saw it and couldn't resist."

Sam smiled. "It's beautiful. I love it."

Danny leaned forward and kissed her softly.

Best present EVER.


	61. Emotion

**I'm not so sure about this one...is it bad? REALLY bad? Uh oh...**

**Emotion**

Emotion is a powerful thing. It can affect the outcome of situations. Tucker considered this as he carefully watched Danny get harassed by Dash. His baby blue eyes glowed green, and before he knew it Dash was head first in the garbage can, and no one knew how he got there.

Tucker watched Danny all day, studying his 'species' carefully. When he was talking to Sam, a faint blush crept along his neck, and his eyes went mushy. Tucker smirked. He would confront Danny later.

When Danny got detention for the umpteenth time, his left eye twitched in nerves. He was nervous at the thought of explaining this to his parents.

When Tucker almost got hit with an ecto-blast from Skulker, Danny's eyes hide widen in fear and his face had paled even more. Interesting.

Tucker entered his data into his blog, and titled it Mood Swings of a Hormonal Teenage Boy.

Apparently, when Danny gets REALLY angry, his eyes flash green and twitch, his hands glow with ecto-energy and he swears. A LOT.

Tucker whimpered as he held an ice pack to his eye. Never mess with an emotional Danny.


	62. Unexpected

**I'm hoping this is short and sweet! :D**

**Unexpected**

Sam marched up to Danny and shoved him against the lockers. Before he could say a word, she crushed her lips against his passionately. Sam let go of the front of Danny's white t-shirt and walked off, leaving behind a red Danny and shocked Tucker.

"Well...that was unexpected."


	63. Only Human

**Only Human**

Danny slumped on the couch in the living room of FentonWorks, a furious Maddie and Jack standing in front of him, Jazz sitting beside him, shaking her head in disappointment.

``What on earth caused you to destroy the science lab?"

Danny sighed. "I don't know. I got mad and lost control." The stupid Box Ghost had shown up during lunch, and he had cornered him in the science lab. After many ecto-blasts, almost everything had been melted, dissolved or set on fire. And Danny had turned back into Fenton when Mr. Poloka had come back.

Maddie put her hands on her hips. "By blowing out the windows? Do you have any IDEA how stupid and dangerous that is?"

Jack nodded. "I'm the only one who can be stupid in this family, mister."

Jazz face palmed. Maddie shook her head. "Danny, you could learn a few things from Jazz. She rarely gets mad."

Danny scowled. "That's because she's not human."

"Look who's talking." Jazz muttered.

"Look, I destroyed the science lab and I'll make up for it. But I'm only human, and I'm not perfect. Unlike the ghost of a girl beside me."

"Ghost!" Jack shouted, whipping out his ecto-gun. Jazz shrieked as sticky pink goo splattered all over her.

"JACK!" Maddie snapped. Jack dropped the gun, an ashamed look on his face.

Danny snickered as a wailing Jazz was ushered to the bathroom, where she spent the next 3 hours washing the gunk out of her hair and off her skin. Maddie and Jack forgot about Danny's punishment. Danny smirked. Human's were indeed a sneaky and devious race.


	64. Explosion

**Explosion**

Skulker scowled as Phantom sent him hurtling into traffic of the Amity Park Freeway. Danny quickly pulled out his thermos and sucked the cursing Skulker in. He grinned. "You're losing your touch, Skulker." He was about to fly off when he noticed when Skulker crashed into. Danny's eyes widened in horror. "Oh. Crap."

The Hunter had crashed into a truck carrying gasoline. There was a large crack in the side, the chemicals trickling out and streaming down the freeway. The light fixture above the truck was sparking, and if one of those sparks hit the stream of gas...

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Danny frantically flew over to the sparking light. "No, no, no! Aw, man!" There was no way to stop the leak or the sparks. Danny was going to have to save every one of the early morning drivers in precisely...2 minutes.

Danny phased in and out of the metal cars, flying people over to the safe side of the highway. When he had gotten everyone out safe, and collapsed onto the grass panting in relief. 20 seconds to spare. He felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up to see a timid woman and many confused drivers.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but...what exactly did you save us from?" She gestured to the seemingly safe strip of tar that now held dozens of abandoned vehicles.

Danny looked at the fizzing light. "You'll see in about 3 seconds."

Sure enough, one of the orange sparks hit the gas, and like a fuse on a bomb it instantly went off. A deafening boom went off, fire and smoke shooting the cars sky-high and landing with a crash onto the now cracked gravel.

Danny smiled at the pale crowd, who were staring at the smoking, flaming wreck in fear. "I hope you all have insurance."


	65. Trial and Error

**Trial and Error**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Danny?" Sam asked nervously, watching as Danny Phantom fiddled with the lighting system in the gymnasium.

The threesome had been sentenced to prom decoration detail after the stunt with the pig and the chicken. They had covered the gym in pink glitter, streamers, balloons and stars and were about to leave when the lighting went out.

Tucker frowned. "Shouldn't we at least turn off the power?"

Danny laughed. "Relax. If I fix my computer I can fix this."

"Dude, I fix your computer." Tucker reminded him.

Danny blinked. "Oh, yeah. Well, how heard can it bEEEEEEEEEE!"

Danny yelped when a brilliant blue light sparked from the light fixture. Sam and Tucker shrieked when Danny began to jerk and twist violently, his snow white hair standing up in all directions before falling to the dusty gym floor, limp.

Sam and Tucker hurried over to the smouldering, moaning Danny. Sam bit her lip. "That looked like it REALLY hurt."

Tucker shrugged. "Trial and error, man. Now Danny knows not to go near a lighting system ever again."


	66. Holiday

**Holiday**

Red and green garland draped the hallways of Casper High. Wreaths hung on every door. Danny sighed in annoyance as he slammed his locker shut. He joined Sam and Tucker as they walked out the front doors, Christmas vacation about to begin.

"What's the matter, dude? I thought you started liking Christmas." Tucker tied a red scarf around his neck.

"Yeah. Are your parents fighting again?" Sam asked inn concern.

"No...I'm just still a bit miffed about the last Christmas season."

"Well, dude, you do have a reason."

Danny stared wide eyed at Tucker for a moment before running away, screaming at the top of his lungs in panic. Sam punched Tucker in the shoulder. "What'd you do that for?"

Tucker pulled a fifty from his jacket pocket. "The Ghost Writer paid me $50 to say a rhyme of some sort to freak Danny out. He'll be fine. Besides, whereas Danny may be indifferent to the holidays, I love them."


	67. Visit

**I decided to redo this one because my first version was not my style. I really don't know why I wrote it in the first place. So I'm changing it :P**

**Visit**

Sam twisted her raven hair in agony and Danny and Tucker exchanged a glance. Tucker wiped some mustard off of his upper lip and stared at Sam. "What's wrong with you?"

"My aunt is coming for a visit," she chattered, right eye twitching.

"And..." Danny said with a raised eyebrow.

"She is WAY more suffocating than my parents!"

"I find that extremely hard to believe." Tucker remarked and took a sip from his milkshake.

"You'll see. Tonight she arrives and the second she steps through the front door, she'll be all; 'Sam! Time for a makeover!' I hate it..."

Danny snorted and popped a salty French fry in his mouth. "No one is worse than your parents, Sam."

...

Danny frowned and checked his watch. He and Tucker were waiting at Sam's locker and the Goth was a no show. "Where is she?"

"Maybe taking the day off spending time with her aunt," Tucker suggested.

Danny rolled his blue eyes. "Tuck, she didn't seem too fond of her aunt when she was complaining and freaking out yesterday."

Tucker waved his hand dismissively. "I'm sure she was exaggerating. Everyone's relatives embarrass them at some point."

A burst of laughter came from the other end of the hall. Danny peered over Tucker's shoulder and widened his eyes in shock. "I don't think Sam was exaggerating."

Tucker frowned and turned around. His jaw dropped as Sam stomped over to them, slumped over. But no amount of bad posture could hide the pink streaks in her now-curled black hair or the stunningly bright pink blouse she wore with lace sleeves. Her skirt was about knee length and white with pink swirl designs around the hem. Her purple leggings were gone and replaced by white stockings. Not even her black combat boots escaped the assault of pink, the worn-out laces replaced with pink ribbons.

"What happened to you?" Tucker exclaimed.

Sam lifted her face and her rose-mascara covered eyes twitched violently. "This is what happens when Aunt Penelope comes for a visit."


	68. Inventions

**Inventions**

Jack barrelled into the kitchen, knocking Danny over in his haste to show his family his new invention.

"Sorry, kiddo!" Jack hauled a dazed Danny to his feet. "Maddie! Jazz! Get in here! I have something to show you"

The Fenton girls curiously entered the kitchen. "What is it, Jack?" Maddie asked.

Jack looked like a kid on Christmas. "I have invented...the Fenton Goo Blaster! FGB, for short."

Danny, Jazz and Maddie exchanged wary looks. They all knew what happened when Jack tried to invent something.

Jazz eyed the silver and green contraption for a moment. "What's it do?"

Jack grinned. "It can instantly turn a ghost immovable! Then that's where I tear it apart molecule by molecule!"

Danny paled. Maddie frowned. "Um, Jack? Is it supposed to...do that?"

Jack frowned and followed Maddie's gaze. The FBG was vibrating on the wooden table, red lights flashing and beeping loudly. Jack scratched his head. "I don't think so..."

Suddenly, the FBG exploded, sending pink goo all over the kitchen. Maddie and Jazz shrieked as it splattered in their hair. "Not again!" Jazz wailed.

Silver mechanisms scattered across the tiled floor. Pink goo dripped from the appliances and walls. Maddie glared at Jack. "We'll file this one under the NEVER AGAIN section." Jack pouted.

Jazz found her brother huddling under the table, goo free. She helped her nervous brother up. "The best thing about Dad's inventions is that they never work!" Jazz said to her shaking, close to being immobile brother.


	69. Haunt

**Haunt**

"Who's there?" Dash asked fearfully, huddling into a ball on his bed. A crash came from his closet. Dash whimpered. He froze as his computer slowly floated up and landed with a thump on his bedroom floor.

It was close to midnight, and Dash had been hearing noises for the past hour. His room was pitch black. Dash screamed when a baseball bat floated over his head.

"What do you want?" Dash wailed, rocking back and forth. There was an eerie moaning sound. Dash shivered as the noises stopped suddenly.

Dash sighed in relief. Whoever, or whatever, it was, it was gone. Suddenly he felt someone breath by his ear and spotted a pair of glowing green eyes staring at him.

"Boo."

The cocky jock screamed like a 5-year old girl, jumping out his window. He took off running down the street in nothing but his boxers. "HELP! A GHOST IS CHASING ME! HELP!"

Danny Phantom grinned as he watched Dash run in circles, the evening walkers looking at the insane quarterback. Danny eyed the shattered glass. There seemed to be a lot broken windows whenever he was present...oh well. Danny flew off into the night.

He loved being half-ghost.


	70. Mixed Signals

**Mixed Signals**

Tucker smiled flirtatiously as Valerie walked over to him.

"Hey, Val. What's up?"

Valerie grinned. "Not much. Just a stupid History test next period." She batted her eyelashes at Tucker. "What about you?"

Tucker gulped. "Oh, nothing much. Just detention with Lancer."

Valerie giggled. "Again? You are such a bad boy."

Tucker smiled. "You know it, baby."

Valerie trailed a finger down the front of his shirt. "Have you been working out? Nice."

Tucker was almost bursting with joy. Before she could say anything else, Tucker leaned forward and kissed her, Sparks exploded in his head. Suddenly he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek.

"Ow!" Tucker rubbed the bright red handprint. Valerie was livid.

''How DARE you kiss me without permission! My dad's a cop! Sort of...but you'll be sorry!" She stormed off in anger.

Tucker helplessly stood there while his peers howled with laughter.

"Rejected!" Dash laughed.

Tucker blushed red and hurried off to detention. "CURSE WOMAN AND THEIR MIXED SIGNALS!" He wailed.


	71. Life

**Life**

Sam nervously twirled a lock of black hair around her finger. Tucker held his PDA and was grinning excitedly. Sam glared at the techno geek. 'Why aren't you protesting this!"

Tucker smiled. "Relax! Danny has super fast healing powers, and this little stunt will make me king of comic videos! If he wipes out, that is."

Sam sighed in exasperation. Danny had been obsessed with the daredevil shows for the past week, and had taken it he could do those insane stunts as well. They were in the schools parking lot, 20 trash cans lined up in a row. A large wooden ramp was set up at the start of the row. Danny was perched on his black and silver bike at the top of Dead Man Hill, twitching with adrenaline.

"Danny, this is crazy! You can't do this!" Sam cried. Danny pouted. Sam felt her resolve weaken at those baby blues.

Sam turned to Danny with a surrender sigh. "Ok, how about Tucker does it after you? That way you'll both be publically embarrassed and you`ll get company in the hospital."

Danny brightened. `Yeah, it`ll fun!"

"No way! I'm just the PDA man!" Tucker protested. Sam gave him the death glare. Tucker winced. 'Ok..."

Danny whooped as he sped down the hill, wind whipping past him as he whizzed toward the ramp. Sam squeezed her eyes shut. "I can't watch!" Tucker cheered.

Danny flew off the ramp and was able to clear 4 trash cans before hurtling to the pavement. Danny screamed in pain. Sam hurried over to him. Danny's leg was twisted at a painful angle, a nasty cut forming on his elbow. Sam helped the broken boy up. Danny spotted his bike, now missing the front tire and the handle bars bent, lying amongst the toppled cans.

"My bike!" Danny wailed. Sam shook her head.

"No one ever listens to the Goth girl." She jerked her chin toward the wreckage. "Tucker, reset the course and go."

Tucker whimpered as he handed Sam his PDA and complied. Sam managed to reassemble the bike and lugged up the hill to a shaking Tucker. Sam smacked his helmet. "Good luck."

Tucker took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he went hurtling down the hill. Sam watched with crossed arms, wondering how she was going to get her two best friends to the hospital. Danny leaned against the fence, holding his leg.

They both stared, gaping, as Tucker easily cleared all 20 trash cans and landed safely on the other side. Sam was smirking as Danny started shouting.

"UNBELIEVABLE! I COULDN'T EVEN CLEAR 4 CANS, AND YOU DID ALL 20! I'M THE HERO! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Tucker simply took off his helmet and faced the grinning Sam and shocked Danny.

"C'est la vie, bro."


	72. Homework

**Homework**

The trio were in Danny's bedroom doing homework. Danny and Tucker were balancing pencils on their noses and hopping on one foot while Sam was timing them with a stopwatch. The history and math textbooks were piled on the desk.

"I'm gonna win!" Tucker cheered as Danny started to wobble.

"AAAGH!" Danny tripped over a stray English textbook and crashed into Tucker, who crashed into Danny's computer. Sam leapt out of the way as the computer came tumbling off the desk and onto the floor. The cord was ripped from the socket, causing the lights to flicker on and off.

Danny stood up and stared in horror at the chunks of plastic and metal littered across the carpet. Sam whistled and Tucker shook his head. "Bad break, dude."

Maddie stuck her head through the doorway. "Are you kids ok? I heard-DANNY!"

Danny panicked. "I'm sorry! It was an accident! I-"He trailed off at his mother's angry expression.

"Don't blame him, Mrs. Fenton. It was the homework's fault." Tucker held up the English book Danny had tripped over.

Sam and Danny face palmed.


	73. Seasons

**Seasons**

Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting on the roof of FentonWorks on the first day of spring, cursing their bad luck.

"Is it me, or do we do something embarrassing every change of season?" Tucker asked, flicking a stone over the edge.

"No! Dash just said that to bug us. We're not cursed..." Danny said uncertainly.

The three stared at the orange sky, thinking back to every change in season.

_Fall_

Danny ran down the halls of Casper High, refusing to be late to Lancer's class again. In his hurry, he didn't see the mop bucket the janitor had left out. With a yelp, Danny's foot got caught and he went shooting down the hall, soap flying and water sloshing, until he crashed into Tucker and Sam, who had been looking for him. The three smashed to the floor, water soaking them to the bone. The trio looked up when a shadow loomed over them.

Dash smirked. "Looks like the losers are all washed up!" He laughed and made his way to class.

Sam wiped her wet mascara from her cheeks. "Very original." She gripped. Tucker moaned, and Danny blushed.

_Winter_

Tucker sat on the wall of the skating rink. Sam and Danny were skating side by side, lightly blushing. Tucker rolled his eyes. He shouted in surprise when a dog suddenly jumped over the wall, ripping his PDA from his hand and went racing across the ice.

"COME BACK HERE!" Tucker leapt from the wall and tried running after the mangy mutt. His boots had no grip, and he went tumbling onto the clear ice. Tucker yelped as he went sliding across the ice, knocking teen sweethearts over, the latter curing angrily. Danny and Sam looked up when they heard all the commotion and shrieked when Tucker ploughed into them, sending the three of them crashing into the wall. Tucker looked up to see a horde of angry skaters coming toward him.

"Ah, no! Not the face!"

_Spring_

Sam hurried across the school yard, the grass slick with the morning rain. Paulina smirked. "Hey, Goth girl!"

Sam looked up, about to angrily retort, but tripped and landed face first in the mud. Paulina laughed. "Watch were your going!"

Tucker and Danny jogged over to the muddy Goth. Danny hollered as he stubbed his toe on a rock, and went pitching into the mud. Tucker shrieked as he stumbled over Danny, landing on top of Sam. The mud covered teens groaned in pain, Danny coming out of the situation with a broken toe, Tucker with a black eye, and Sam with a torn ego.

_Winter_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tucker asked, staring nervously toward the bottom of the hill.

"Absolutely!" Danny eagerly pushed the toboggan down the icy hill, snow flying as they careened toward the bottom.

"LOOK OUT!" Sam shouted as they hit a bump. The sled veered off-course, smashing into a field of snowmen, sending scarfs, top hats, and carrots flying.

The threesome winced as angry mothers descended upon them. They didn't see the outside for the rest of the winter season.

_Line Break_

Just today they had crashed into Lancer's car and gotten 2 month's detention.

Tucker frowned. "I think we are cursed."

Danny moaned. "I got the bruises to prove it."

Sam sighed. "Tis' the season. Bah Humbug."


	74. Clueless

**Clueless**

Sam took a deep breath and walked up to Danny. "Hey."

Danny smiled at her. "Hey, Sam." Sam could feel her heart race at that adorable smile.

Sam bit her lip. "Um, I just wanted to give you something. You know, as a thank you for saving me so many times, and being a good friend." She held out a silver wrapped box, no bigger than the palm of her hand. Danny curiously took the gift and opened it. His eyes lit up.

"This is so cool! Thanks, Sam." He hugged her. Sam blushed.

"No problem." The gift was a black watch with a silver face. His symbol was on the band in white.

Valerie ran up to them. "Hey, Danny! Hey, Sam. So, Danny, I was wondering, do you want to go to the movies tonight? Just the two of us?"

Danny grinned. "Sure, Val. Thanks for the watch, Sam. See you tomorrow!"

Sam watched as he walked off with Valerie. She sighed sadly.

"Oh, Danny. You are so clueless."


	75. Tips and Tricks

**Tips and Tricks**

Danny scratched his head as he watched Tucker do a handstand. "How do you do that?"

Tucker gave an upside down grin. "It's easy. Want me to teach you?"

"Yeah!"

Tucker righted himself. "Ok, first, we need to test your balance." He gestured to the stone wall behind them. "See if you can stand on one foot on that wall."

Danny climbed up and tried to balance himself. In a matter of seconds, he went face first into the dirt. Tucker smothered a laugh. "Try pressing your hand against your belly button. That helps."

Danny wrinkled his nose. "Really? Well, ok." He followed Tucker's advice and was able to balance for a whole minute. Tucker nodded approvingly. "Good. Now, do a handstand against this wall. That way you can get a fix on what it will be like without smacking your head."

Danny pressed his back against the cool stone wall and pressed his palms into the soft dirt. The wall supported his back, keeping him upside down. Tucker watched Danny's face turn red from the blood rush.

"Ok, dude. Try it for real now." Danny raised his hands over his head, and neatly fell into a perfect handstand.

Tucker blinked. "Nice. You're a fast learner dude." As he said that, Danny fell forward, hitting his face off a stone a few inches in front of him.

Danny moaned as he held his bleeding and bruised nose. "Why does this always happen to me!" He wailed.

Tucker chuckled. "Don't blame me. My tips were gold. You're just clumsy." The retort was a swift kick to poor Tucker's face.


	76. Surprises

**Surprises**

Danny frowned suspiciously as Tucker kept giggling. "Ok, what's the deal?"

Tucker tried to calm down. "Nothing, nothing."

Danny shrugged and went to his locker. When he opened it, Sam leapt out at him, screaming, "SURPRISE!"

Danny fell backwards in shock. Tucker clutched his stomach, laughing like a maniac. Sam pounded the metal lockers, tears streaming down her face.

"How long were in there for?"

Sam grinned. "15 minutes. I think you have a mouldy sandwich in there."

Danny shook his head and got to his feet.

Danny opened the door and was about to walk into Lancer's classroom when Sam came out of nowhere. "SURPRISE!"

Danny yelped and went tumbling backward. "How the hell did you get up there?"

Sam giggled. 'I climbed onto a desk and held on to the doorframe."

Danny scowled when he heard Tucker howling from inside.

Danny walked down the steps of Casper High when someone shrieked in his ear.

"SURPRISE!"

Danny fell over the railings and landed in the rose bushes below, books and papers flying everywhere. Sam looked down at him.

"Really, Sam? Really?" Danny moaned as he rubbed his sore backside.

Danny was wearily walking up the steps to FentonWorks when Sam popped out from behind a tree and kissed him on the lips.

"Surprise."


	77. Destroy

**Destroy**

Tucker and Sam were engaged in an all-out Wrestle Mania Showdown tournament. Danny on the carpeted steps leading to the rec room, safely away.

Beeps came from the plasma screen and curses from Tucker and Sam. Then it happened.

The sound of Game Over spilled from the speakers, and Sam's face turned bright red with rage.

Oh, no. Danny shrunk back against the stairs.

"THIS PIECE OF CRAP! IT CHEATED! I WAS RIPPED OFF!" Sam threw the controller at the screen, smashing the glass. Tucker stared in horror as Sam stomped on the gaming system, sending springs and colourful wires squishing out. The Wrestle Mania Showdown disk was torn from the machine and snapped in half.

"DESTROY!" Sam roared, standing in the middle of the room and breathing heavily, nostrils flaring.

Danny looked at the shocked and speechless Tucker painfully. "Dude, I told you to let her win."


	78. Attention

**This is a really short one. Don't forget to review! And yes, my fingers have not fallen off yet :D**

**Attention**

Sam shook her head as Tucker kept his eyes glued to his beloved PDA. "You know, Tuck, if you don't pay attention you're going to get in some serious trouble."

"That's rideculous. I have perfect senses, I'll know whe-"

The rest of Tucker's sentence was cut off when a biker came speeding around the corner and crashed into Tucker, sending him sprawling on the pavement and his PDA falling into the sewer drain.

"No one ever listens to the Goth.`` Sam sighed as Tucker fell to his knees by the drain, sobbing.


	79. Practice Makes Perfect

**Practice Makes Perfect**

Danny and Tucker sat on the grass of Sam`s backyard as she tried to do a cartwheel.

"Why are you trying to do a cartwheel?" Tucker asked.

"Little Miss Airhead said I couldn't do one to save my petty life, and I'm gonna prove her wrong!" Sam missed another cartwheel and landed in the soft grass with a groan.

Danny and Tucker sighed. "It's getting late. We gotta go. Good luck Sam."

Sam continued to practice, not stopping until midnight, where she finally did a perfect cartwheel.

Mrs. and Mr. Manson looked out the window in their PJ's, watching their daughter victory dance around the yard, grass stains covering her knees and the back of her skirt.

Paulina yelped as her morning coffee was knocked out of her hand by a black combat boot, and spilled down her pink tee. "Hot!" She whirled around to scowl at the culprit.

Sam smirked. "Guess what, Paul? I can do a cartwheel. Guess my 'petty life' isn't so petty."

Paulina stared speechless as Sam cartwheeled victoriously down the hall.


	80. Graduation

**Graduation**

Mr. Lancer stood at the podium on the gymnasium stage. Blue and yellow balloons hung from every corner in the gym. The students sat on the chairs in the front, their family in the back. As Mr. Lancer handed out the diplomas, he felt himself swallowing a lump when Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Samantha Manson came up. Why? They were the most troublesome students the school's ever seen, pulling pranks nonstop. But as he looked out in the audience, he could see other faculty members tearing up. Indeed, the three had always been a pain, but they also always meant well.

Daniel was first grinning at him as he shook Lancers hand. He wore a simple black tux, his hair messy as always.

Tucker happily whooped, "I actually passed!" causing everyone in the audience to laugh. He wore a white tux, wearing his trademark beret.

Samantha smiled, saying with a grin, "Don't worry Mr. Lancer. I'll be back to save the frogs." Lancer chuckled. He always felt special that Sam had allowed him to call her Samantha. She wore a black dress studded with silver skulls, wearing her combat boots without a care in the world.

Indeed, Casper High would miss them. Mr. Lancer began his speech, not noticing when the three snuck out of their seats. When he wrapped it up, Lancer gave the signal for the balloons to drop.

Chaos ensued. The graduates screamed as the balloons burst, spraying multiple flavours of Kool-Aid on the audience and students.  
"Hamlet!" Lancer shouted as a balloon exploded by his feet, staining his loafers with blue Kool-Aid. He then noticed three people missing. In disbelief, he looked up at the gym balcony, where Danny, Sam and Tucker were rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"This so going on YouTube!" Tucker laughed, holding up his PDA.

Sam slapped the floor with the palm of her hand. "Oh, man. I-I can't br-breath."

Danny leaned against the railing to keep from collapsing. "Best. Prank. Ever."

"You are so dead, Fenton! You and your friends!" Dash hollered, wiping grape Kool-Aid from his face.

"My dress! You are so getting the dry cleaning bill, Goth girl!`` Paulina shrieked.

Lancer turned away and joined the rest of the staff as they marched up the steps to the balcony, trying not to laugh.

Lancer slammed the door open and faced the red-faced teens. ``FENTON, FOLEY, MANSON! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!``

Sam grinned at the sticky crowd below. ``GOODBYE, CASPER HIGH!`` The three shouted as they ran for the emergency exit and bolted outside.

Lancer smirked as Dash and his pals raced after them. There was a lake not too far from here, and if the three got caught...

Lancer chuckled. He would indeed miss those three.


	81. Fake

**Another short story! **

**Fake**

Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting at their normal table in the Casper High cafeteria. Sam was staring intently at Paulina. Danny and Tucker exchanged looks.

"What's up?" Tucker asked.

"I bet you $20 Paulina's hair is fake."

Danny choked on a potato chip. "Seriously? Nah, I don't think so."

Tucker nodded. "I agree. What's wrong with you?"

Sam shook her head. "No! It's fake! No hair can be THAT shiny." She threw a twenty on the table.

Danny and Tucker grinned. "For sixty bucks? I'll take that bet." They tossed two more twenty's on the tabletop.

Sam marched over to the popular table and yanked hard on Paulina's black hair.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Sam screamed gleefully, holding a silky black wig in her hand.

Paulina shrieked in mortification, holding her pale, bald head as she ran out of the cafeteria, leaving behind her shocked friends and howling peers.

Tucker and Danny gaped as Sam cheerfully collected the pot and stuffed the bills in her pocket.


	82. Stop

**Stop**

Mr. Lancer's class was spending the day cooking in the Home Ec. Room. After going over the rules, Mr. Lancer split his class into groups.

"Dash, Paulina. Kwan, Star. Mikey, Nathan. Valerie, Amy." He hesitated as he looked up from his clipboard and stared into the hopeful eyes of Sam, Danny and Tucker. Lancer sighed. "Every instinct in my body is screaming 'bad idea', but Samantha, Daniel and Tucker will be the last group." The trio cheered happily and raced to their designated kitchen.

"Ok, follow the instructions and you should have no problem. The ingredients are in the fridges and cupboards. And PLEASE don't break anything." Lancer looked pointedly at Tucker, who smiled sheepishly.

Soon the kitchens were bustling with activity. Sam studied the directions and nodded. "Ok, we need sugar, flour, milk, eggs, chocolate chips..." Danny and Tucker hurried around the kitchen to grab the ingredients as they were listed by Sam.

Tucker rummaged through the cupboards as Sam and Danny measured the ingredients. "Danny! It only said a cup of chocolate chips, not the whole bag!" Sam said as Danny emptied the silver bag into a green measuring cup.

"Come on, Sam. The more the better!" Danny cheerfully tossed the bag aside.

Tucker stood up and whacked his head on an open cupboard door. "Ouch!" He rubbed his sore head and turned to his best friends. "I can't find a mixing bowl anywhere."

Danny shrugged. "I guess we'll have to ask to borrow one."

Sam slapped the marble counter with a wooden spoon. "Have you seen the people in this class? There's no way they'll help us."

Danny frowned. "Then what do we do?"

Sam tapped a combat boot in thought. "Well, I suppose we could use..." She spotted a blender poking out from the top cabinet. "...a blender! That'll work, and it even does the mixing for us!"

Tucker nodded. "Can't argue with that logic."

Danny plugged the blender in and Sam dumped the brown, lumpy mixture in. Tucker put the lid on and got ready to press the high button. Lancer looked up from his grading to see how his students were doing when he happened to notice what the trio was about to do. "STOP!" Lancer shouted in panic.

It was too late. The lid shot off as a geyser of thick brown mixture was thrown all over the room. People shrieked as the liquid splattered on walls and all over the kitchens. Sam wiped the mixture from her eyes. "TURN IT OFF!" she screamed. Tucker ran over and ripped the plug from the socket.

Danny shook his head, sending droplets of batter flying. Sam brushed the gunk of her face, and Tucker cleaned his glasses. All three looked nervously at the dripping Lancer, who pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why?" He said simply.

"Well, we didn't have a mixing bowl, so we thought instead of asking we would work it out ourselves." Sam explained.

Danny nodded. "Don't worry, we'll clean it up."

Tucker grinned. "On the bright side sir, I didn't break anything." He threw his arms in the air happily, accidently knocking the blender over.

Lancer raised an eyebrow at the shattered glass. "Only you three can make baking cookies into chaos."

The three didn't get home till late that night.


	83. Outcast

**Outcast**

The boy walked down the hallway, head down. His peers sneered at him and shoved him against the lockers. They whacked his head and called him names. One of the jocks stuck out his foot and tripped him. Blushing, he gathered the fallen papers and hurried outside. A girl wearing all black waved to him, as did a geeky boy in a red beret holding a PDA. The boy smiled. Being an outcast didn't matter as long as you had friends.


	84. Hide

**Hide**

Tucker crouched behind the bushes in the soft dirt, whimpering. He flinched every time someone walked by, talking loudly. He feared about being discovered. He rocked back and forth, telling himself all would be well.

"Tucker?"

Tucker froze, slowly looking up into a pair of questioning blue eyes. "What are you doing?"

Tucker yanked Danny down beside him. "Shush! I'm hiding from Sam."

Danny frowned. "Why?"

He bit his lip nervously. "I called her Samantha."

Danny whistled. "Yikes. Do you have a death wish or something?"

Tucker moaned. "It was an accident! As soon as I said I bolted."

"TUCKER FOLEY!" Tucker yelped as he heard his name being screamed across the school yard. He peered through the leaves and spotted a pair of black combat boots.

"Ok, what are the chances I'll make the bus?"

Danny thought for a moment. "Slim to none."

Tucker sighed, shouldering his backpack. "Well, I guess I'll have to risk it."

Danny watched as Tucker raced toward the departing bus. Sam spotted him and, yelling curses and threats ran after the techno-geek.

Danny winced. "Oh, yeesh. That is gonna hurt tomorrow."


	85. The Key

**The Key**

Danny, Sam and Tucker sat in detention, bored. After the shaving cream incident, they had received a week's detention.

Mr. Lancer picked up his vibrating cell phone. "Hello...what? Ok, I'll be right over."

The trio looked up curiously. Mr. Lancer stood up and grabbed his briefcase. "There's an emergency I have to attend to. So stay and your seats and DON'T leave this room." Lancer ordered.

'Is everything ok?" Sam asked in concern.

Lancer softened at the genuine worry in the Goths tone. "Yes, Ms. Manson. I should be back in thirty minutes." As he left, he didn't notice he dropped something. Danny waited until Mr. Lancer left the parking lot before he jumped out of his seat and studied the object.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Danny picked up the slim silver key. "It's a key. I wonder what it opens."

Tucker grinned slyly. "Why don't we find out?"

Danny frowned. "I don't know Tuck. Lancer said to stay in this room. I don't want another week's detention."

"He won't be back for thirty minutes. We'll be back before Lancer notices we're gone." Tucker persuaded.

"Ok. Sam, you coming?"

"Someone needs to keep you two out of trouble." Sam got up and followed her friends into the hallway.

The three went through the entire school, top to bottom, trying every lock. Along the way, Tucker knocked over a sack of flour, covering him head to toe in white powder. Sam spilled a bottle of dish soap, getting it all in her hair. Danny tripped over a cord in the AV room, hitting his head off a TV stand and gaining a nasty black eye.

Defeated, the trio made their way back to detention, and froze in horror when they saw Mr. Lancer standing in front of the doorway. In the quest to find out what the key unlocks, they had forgotten to watch the time.

Lancer kept a stern look on his face as the beaten trio walked up to him. Sam smelt like flowers, Tucker looked like a ghost (HA!) and Danny's right eye was black, purple and blue.

"Well?" Lancer asked.

Danny sighed. "We found the key that you dropped and were curious as to what it opened."

"We tried everything!" Tucker complained.

"And I'm gonna be spending the next three days washing dish soap outta my hair!" Sam scowled. She looked up at the slightly amused teacher. "So, Mr. Lancer, what does it open?"

Lancer smirked. "I was going to lock the door behind me when I left, but forgot and must have dropped the key." He took the silver object from Danny and opened the door to the detention room.

Danny, Sam and Tucker spent another week in detention, and Mr. Lancer had a good laugh.


	86. Stress

**Stress**

"What's with her?" Sam asked, gesturing to Danny's twitchy sister.

Danny sighed. "It's exam week. And every exam week Jazz goes into stress mode."

Jazz was indeed a mess. Her orange hair was in a sloppy ponytail, her eyes were bloodshot, and her face was pale. She had more bags under her eyes than a grocer had at a store. Jazz sat at the kitchen table, surrounded by piled of textbooks and papers.

"History...math...English...gotta ace it...gotta...ace it." Jazz muttered, left eye twitching.

Danny slowly moved out the doorway, pulling Sam with him. 'Best to leave her alone if you don't your head snapped off." They walked out into the sun and Danny winced as Jazz screamed.

"DAD! I AM TRYING TO STUDY! DO YOU WANT ME TO FAIL? HUH? HUH? IS THIS PART OF YOUR PLAN TO FORCE ME TO BECOME A GHOST HUNTER? ADMIT IT!"

Danny shook his head. "Poor dad will be traumatized for life."

Exam week had passed, and Jazz walked into the living room where Danny, Tucker and Sam were playing video games. "Hi, Danny."

"Hi, Jazz. How were exams?"

Jazz beamed. "I aced them, as usual."

Sam glanced up. "So, you're not stressed anymore?"

Jazz laughed. "Oh, Sam. I don't get stressed."

She walked out, leaving a confused Sam behind.


	87. Only Fair

**Only Fair**

"Do I have too?" Tucker whined.

Danny crossed his arms. "We broke into the computer lab like you asked, and I am the one who gets detention. So, yeah. Ya do."

Tucker whimpered as Sam handed him the can of squiggling, slimy worms.

"It is, after all, only fair."


	88. Spirit

**Spirit**

Danny listened as the snow crunched beneath his boots. Snowflakes gently caressed his cheeks. Danny sighed happily.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Startled, Danny whirled around. A 10-year old girl floated before him, her black hair tied tightly into a ponytail, her green eyes echoing the happiness on her face. Danny relaxed. The girl certainly didn't seem like a threat.

"Yes, it is. Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "I'm Annabelle. I always loved winter." She sighed. "But then the accident happened, and I was separated from my family..."

Danny was now curious. "What accident?"

Annabelle winced. "My brother and I were playing in the barn when I fell from the loft. Then I woke up in a field not too far from here...that's all I remember. I've been trying to figure out why I'm here and not in Kansas."

Danny could feel a rush of sympathy. "Um...I'm not sure how to say this but...you're a ghost."

Annabelle stared at him. "A ghost? That can't be...oh, yes it can." She flopped down in the snow. "I did take a nasty fall...but why aren't I, you know..."

Danny thought for a moment. "Well, is there some unfinished business you left behind?"

Annabelle thought for a moment. "Just my little brother. I told him I'd always be there...wait. Does this mean I have to do see my brother and tell him I'll always be there for him?"

Danny nodded. "Seems like it."

Annabelle wrinkled her nose. "Isn't that, like, played out?"

Danny smothered a laugh. "Yeah, I suppose. But that's the only way you'll move on."

She nodded. "It'll be nice to see my family again. Thanks. Hey, I never caught your name."

Danny smiled. "I'm Danny." Annabelle grinned. "Nice meeting you Danny. Maybe I'll see you again." With that, she disappeared.

Danny looked at the spot the girl vacated. He smiled softly. "I hope so."

He couldn't wait to tell Tucker and Sam he helped someone move on.


	89. Guilty

**Guilty**

"DANNY!" Jazz screamed.

Danny shuffled downstairs and into the kitchen, where and angry Jazz stood by an empty cookie tray. "Did you eat my cookies?"

Danny shook his head. "No."

Jazz scowled. "Don't give me that. Guilt is etched all over your face."

Danny pouted. "I didn't eat your cookies!"

Jazz threw her hands in the air. "Then who did?"

Jack entered the kitchen, a chocolate chip cookie in hand and crumbs on his upper lip.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Jazz wailed. Jack blinked. "What, Jazzy-pants?"

Jazz pointed to the vacant tray. "Those cookies were for my study group!"

Jack quickly stuffed the last cookie in his mouth. "Sorry, Jazz."

Danny glared at his sister as he stormed back upstairs. "I told you I wasn't the guilty party! No one ever listens to the boy."


	90. Damage

**Damage**

Danny gleefully steered the Fenton Van around Amity Park. Tucker was in the back seat, fiddling with his PDA. Sam was in front beside Danny.

"How did you convince your dad to let you drive this thing?" she asked.

Danny grinned. "I told him I would extra careful and held the 'spring formal incident' over his head."

Sam nodded approvingly. "Nice."

"Not as nice as you." The two lovebirds blushed. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Oh, give me a br-DANNY! LOOK OUT!"

Danny tore his gaze from Sam's violet eyes and yelped as the van careened off the road and into a post. Danny quickly grabbed his two friends and went intangible before impact. The three brushed themselves off. Danny stared in horror at the smoking van, the entire front end bashed in and the windows smashed out.

Sam regarded the piles of glass and metal. She whistled softly. "Well, while you have the' spring formal incident' over your dad's head, he now has the 'time my kid totalled the van incident' over yours."


	91. Manners

**Manners**

Jazz was curled up on the red couch in the living room, reading _Moby Dick _for English class. Danny shuffled across the gray carpet in socked feet and lazily touched his sister's neck.

Jazz shrieked as a zap shook through her. "Danny! I'm reading, so leave me alone." She ignored her snickering brother as he floated through the ceiling and into his bedroom.

Danny rummaged underneath his dusty bed and found a pair of week-old underwear. Giggling like a schoolgirl, he phased back to the living room and shoved the stained underwear over his unsuspecting sister's face.

Jazz screamed and leapt off the couch, running around the living room and desperately trying to yank Danny's sweaty, stanky boxers of her head. Danny leaned against the glass coffee table for support, laughing hysterically.

Jazz through her hardcover book as hard as she could, aiming for the sound of Danny's cackling laughter. The book hit Danny square in the eye, sending him crashing into the TV and a potted plant to crash down on his head.

The fuming redhead managed to tug the toxic waste of her head and throw it across the room in disgust. She scooped up her book and glared at the bleeding, dizzy, black eyed Danny, who was covered in dirt and glass.

"Were you raised in a barn or something? GROW UP!" She stormed out of the living room, leaving a dazed Danny to question why he always ended up with a black eye.


	92. Transformation

**Transformation**

A teenage boy ran across the rooftops, loose tar skittering with each sneaker-clad step. He quickly checked to make sure no one was looking, and leapt off the edge, grinning as the wind whistled past his ears.

Two rings of brilliant blue light surrounded him, separating until he was no longer a regular, raven haired blue eyed boy.

Snow white hair got tousled by the breeze. Glowing green eyes sparkled in happiness as he soared through the summer sky. People below glanced up in surprise as a black figure flew above their heads.

Casper High came into view, and the boy landed behind the bushes. The blue lights appeared, and Danny jogged toward his friends, raven hair bouncing with each step, laughter in his blue eyes.


	93. Forget

**Forget**

Jazz stood in the doorway of Danny's bedroom, tapping her foot on the dirty rug in annoyance and glaring at her brother and his friends.

Danny sat crosses legged on a yellow bean bag chair, eyes glued to the TV screen, fingers flying over the black controller. Tucker sat on a pile of clothes, face set in concentration as he tried to beat Danny. Sam rested her head in her hands as she watched the colours flash across the screen.

Jazz cleared her throat. Danny glanced up, and with a sigh paused the game. Tucker and Sam eyed Jazz as she stormed across the floor and stood in front of Danny, hands on her hips.

"What do you want, Jazz?" Danny asked.

"You were supposed to go to the store and get milk so I could bake brownies for my study group!"

Danny shrugged and pushed Jazz out of the way. "Forgot."

Jazz scowled at her selfish brother before stalking out of the room in a rage. Sam shook her head as Danny and Tucker resumed their game.

Three wins and a defeated Tucker later, the trio shuffled downstairs so Danny could have his beloved pudding. He froze in horror when he Jazz lounging at the kitchen counter, licking vanilla pudding off a plastic spoon.

"That was MY pudding!" Danny cried.

Jazz raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Forgot." She threw the empty plastic container in the trash and shoved her way by the stunned Danny and snickering Sam and Tucker.


	94. Pet

**Pet**

"Isn't he cute?" Tucker asked happily.

Danny frowned, tilting his head as he stared into a glass aquarium filled with swaying seaweed and bubbling treasure chest and colourful stones.

Sam skipped up. "Hey, guys. Look, Tucker! I brought Techno a playdate!" She poured her fish, Deathstar, into the tank and watched her black fish swim slowly up to Tucker's silver fish.

Danny bit his lip as he studied the large black fish eye up the puny silver tidbit. "Tucker, are you sure Techno will be safe with Deathstar?"

Sam crossed her arms and glared. "What's wrong with my little reaper?"

Danny held up his hands. "Nothing, nothing. Let's go play some video games." He followed his friends downstairs, and eyed poor Techno one last time.

Tucker hurried up the carpeted steps and skipped over to his aquarium. "Feeding time!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Sam and Danny ran upstairs to find Tucker on his knees, sobbing in front of his bubbling tank. Danny shook his head as he watched Deathstar swim contentedly around the empty tank, a tiny piece of orange skin hanging of a bulgy black lip.

Danny sighed. "No one ever listens to the Ghost Boy."


	95. Outcast Same as the first

**A/N: Chapter 94's theme was Outcast again, so I'm just gonna keep the same story.**

**Outcast...again.**

The boy walked down the hallway, head down. His peers sneered at him and shoved him against the lockers. They whacked his head and called him names. One of the jocks stuck out his foot and tripped him. Blushing, he gathered the fallen papers and hurried outside. A girl wearing all black waved to him, as did a geeky boy in a red beret holding a PDA. The boy smiled. Being an outcast didn't matter as long as you had friends.


	96. Space

**Space**

A silver rocket barrelled through the black sky, dodging crater-filled meteoroids. Stars decorated the sky like ornaments on a Christmas tree.

Commander Danny guided his ship through space, determined to fulfill his mission. The fate of the universe depended on him.

A large black object was in his sights. Danny narrowed his blue eyes and pushed the red button. This one missile was all he had, and the shot had to be perfect.

A loud 'boom' deafened his ears, and the slim silver missile sped at the U.F.O. But to Danny's horror, it passed right through it!

"NOOO! THE OLD HOLOGRAM SWITCHAROO!" Danny howled. Green, one-eyed aliens began attacking his ship. Danny frantically grabbed the radio.

"Star Commander, do you read me? I am in need of assistance! SOS! ASAP!"

Slimy purple goo began dripping into his cockpit. The sound of tearing metal caused Danny to pale as the little creatures infiltrated his ship.

"This is Star Commander, I read you. Stop being such a dork."

Danny blinked. "Wha?"

"I SAID stop being such a dork!" Jazz yanked the Fenton Helmet off her brothers head and tossed it on his bed. Danny yelped.

"I was saving the universe from an alien invasion! How could you?"

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Mom said to get downstairs. It's dinner time. Besides, you save the universe all the time."

Danny grumbled as he followed his sister. "I fight GHOSTS, not ALIENS. It's not the same..."


	97. Opportunity

**Opportunity**

Tucker grinned as he saw a weeping Star sitting all by herself. He straightened his beret.

"I'm going in!"

Sam shook her head. "Tucker, this is not a good idea..."

Tucker ignored her. "Are you kidding? Rebound chicks are always good...for me, anyways."

Sam played with her salad as she watched Tucker saunter toward Star's table with a confident grin. She sighed when Kwan stormed up to him, face red. She winced as Tucker stumbled back toward her, with a fresh black eye. She watched as Kwan pull Star into his arms and pull her out the cafeteria doors.

"No one ever listens to the Goth."

Tucker slumped in his seat. "I thought I saw an opportunity."

Sam slung a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry, Tuck. You'll find someone who adores you for you. Now let's go find Danny. This is the perfect opportunity to stuff rotten shrimp in Kwan's locker."


	98. Desert

**Desert**

Danny stared at the apple pie that was cooling on Sam's window sill. Cinnamon...pecans...

Sam made the best apple pie in all of Amity Park, but she only made it for her family, and her friends. Tucker had said he would be late, leaving no one to pull Danny back from the sugary temptation.

"Must...eat...pie!" Danny snagged the metal tray of the copper ledge, ignoring the scalding on his hands. He downed the pie in three minutes, pecans and crumbs dusting his shirt and mouth. Danny stared at the empty tin.

"Uh oh."

"Hey Danny, are-MY PIE!"

Danny yelped and dropped the tin, running away from the angry Sam. "I have no will power when it come to sugar! You know that!"

Tucker hopped from his mother's BMW and watched Sam chase Danny with a wooden spoon. He trailed his gaze to the empty pie tin.

"DANNY!"

Danny ran five blocks before he was beaten senseless by a wooden spoon and a sharp stick.


	99. Breaking Point

**Breaking Point**

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

Danny gritted his teeth. The clock ticked slowly, and Danny was trying to take his science test. But a constant poking was driving him insane.

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

Calm down, Danny. You've fought the Box Ghost, and you can handle him and his non-stop jabbering. And Technus, can't forget the Ghost That Never Shuts Up.

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

Concentrate. Question number one...What is an electron?

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

An electron is the thing that is needed for electricity...or something. Shoot. He should have studied instead of playing DOOMED all night.

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

Now, let's see, what is-

_Poke._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Danny screamed, whirling around and glaring at the shocked Tucker.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"Sheesh, just was going to ask if I could borrow your eraser, but never mind."

Danny froze as he was suddenly aware of twenty pairs of eyes staring at him. He turned around and meekly faced Mr. Poluka, who was tapping his desk with a pencil, eyebrow raised.

"I know, I know. Detention."


	100. Simple Advice

**Simple Advice**

Danny sat on the steps of FentonWorks, watching as Sam shuffle down the sidewalk, hands stuffed in her pockets. She had came over to help Danny study for the math test, and he found himself concentrating on her beautiful violet eyes...and the way she laughed...the way she smiled. She filled him with a warm and happy feeling...

Danny sighed. A hand fell onto his shoulder, and he glanced up in surprise.

Jazz smiled knowingly down at him. "Just ask her out."

Danny blinked for a moment, before smiling widely. He jumped up and hugged his sister tightly.

"Thanks, Jazz." He hurried down the sidewalk after Sam.

Jazz rolled her eyes affectionately. "No problem, oh Clueless One."


	101. Hunger

**Hunger**

Tucker lay on the cold tiled floor.

"So...hungry...can't...move." His stomach growled loudly.

Mr. Lancer stared at him. "Mr. Foley, it's only ten minutes until lunch. I think you can survive."

"No he can't." Sam and Danny chorused.

Tucker crawled over to Lancer and clung to his leg. "I...won't last...much longer. Tell...my PDA...I love her."

Sam sighed. "Mr. Lancer, please end the torture and let him eat."

Lancer ran a hand over his bald head. "Is he always like this?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "After every three hours, yes he is."

Tucker glanced up at Lancer with pleading green eyes. "Please..."

Lancer groaned. "All right, Mr. Foley. You can-" He blinked when he realized Tucker was gone. Sam and Danny giggled at the surprised look on Lancer's face.

"I didn't know he could run that fast..." Dash mused.

"You just need to motivate him." Danny replied, heading back to his flirt-fest with Sam.

Dash smirked. "I guess I'll just need to motivate him a little more then." He high-fived Kwan.

Ms. Testlaff was walking toward her gym office when a red and yellow blur sailed past her.

"What the-" She straightened her herself and curiously followed the mystery blur, only to find Tucker inhaling pork rinds like no tomorrow.

"Now if I could trick him into signing up for track, I'll be set for that trophy for sure..."

**I DID IT! ONE HUNDRED ONE SHOTS! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! Oh, I do not own DP or pork rinds.**


End file.
